The 100 Healing Hearts
by sissylks
Summary: She left him and walked away from everything. Clarke didn't know where to go, but she knew she couldn't stay. Telling Bellamy was the hardest thing she had done. He was strong and could handle it, but the look in his eyes almost made her question if she was doing the right thing. She could still feel his cheek under her lips as she kissed him goodbye. #The100 #Bellarke #Bellamy
1. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 1 Clarke

The 100 Healing Hearts chapter 1 Clarke

She left him and walked away from everything. Clarke didn't know where to go, but she knew she couldn't stay. Telling Bellamy was the hardest thing she had done. He was strong and could handle it, but the look in his eyes almost made her question if she was doing the right thing. She could still feel his cheek under her lips as she kissed him goodbye. Clarke wished she was stronger, but she needed to step back and deal with the decisions she made that took so many lives. She knew Bellamy would be fine taking care of everyone.

She began walking north. She had no plans, no destination; it just felt like the best choice, it was the opposite direction of Lexa's village and the drop ship. She needed to find something new, but she didn't know who or what. Clarke needed to disappear and reinvent herself.

She knew she needed food and water, but she hadn't had time to prepare for this journey, it wasn't planned. Clarke realized when she spotted a small campfire, and smelled meat cooking, it was worth the risk to approach. She quietly crept forward; she needed to know whose camp it was.

The darkness gave her cover, but her blonde hair was like a beacon in the moonlight. It almost had a glow. Clarke could only see two people, a woman and a young man.

Clarke stepped out into the open with her arms raised. "Hello" she said, hoping it would not be her last words.

The two jumped up, the woman grabbing her spear in defense.

The woman was small. She had dark blonde hair with streaks on brown. She looked thin and had dark circles under her eyes as did the young man. Clarke thought she would be beautiful, if she was healthy, but she looked weak, yet fierce. The young man looked similar, thin, weak those same dark circles. They were dressed in leather and fur.

"Who laik yu "shouted the woman.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand" said Clarke.

"You are sky person" asked the woman.

"Yes" said Clarke.

The woman looked her over. She nodded towards the young man. He walked cautiously over to Clarke and reached over, taking her knife from the sheath in her belt. Then he stepped back and looked back towards the woman.

"Why are you here? The grounder woman asked. "Where are your people?"

"I have no people anymore" said Clarke.

"It's not wise to be alone," said the woman. "What makes you think I won't slit your throat?"

"I don't know that you won't," said Clarke, "so if you're going to kill me, then do it, but I'm hungry and cold so I took the chance."

"Sit," she said, while she nodded towards the log by the fire.

Clarke lowered her arms and moved towards the fire. She sat down.

"Thank you" she said.

The two grounders sat back down. The woman reached towards the fire and took the rabbit she was cooking. She quickly pulled off a leg and handed it to Clarke; who took it and quickly began devouring the meat. She pulled off a breast piece of the rabbit before handing the rest to her male companion.

"What happened to your people" asked the woman. "Did they die in the mountain?"

"No, not all of them," said Clarke. Talking about it made her sick to her stomach. She wanted to forget it. But how could she, when the woman that was sharing her food asked.

"Did Bellamy get out?" asked the grounder woman.

Clarke stopped eating and looked at her. Tears sprang to Clarke's eyes; she was surprised at herself for her weakness. "Yes," she said. "Bellamy made it out." Clarke said. "You know Bellamy?" asked Clarke.

The woman smiled in relief. "He freed me from my cage. He freed us all." She said. "I wanted to thank him, but we got out when they took the sky people from the harvest chamber, I didn't see Bellamy, I was afraid he had been killed," she said" I'm happy he survived, I owe him my life, he sacrificed himself so I wouldn't be bled. He asked us to wait for them, but the mountain men released us, and I never saw him again."

Clarke smiled; she remembered when Bellamy wanted to kill all the grounders, now this woman was telling her how he sacrificed himself to save her.

"How did your people get away from the mountain men?" asked Echo.

"The mountain men are dead." Clarke said.

"Bellamy said he was going to kill the mountain men, "she said "He must have done what he said" she smiled.

"My name is Echo. This is Serge. We were both in the harvest chamber when Bellamy escaped. We are going back home. "

"I'm Clarke," she said. "I have no plans. I just want to see what I can find. I've spent my whole life in space, now I just want to see earth, and meet new people."

"Your welcome to travel with us to Polis," said Echo. "Were from the Ice nation, but Polis is on the way home."

"Polis" said Clarke,"I've heard of Polis."

Echo stretched out on the ground. "Sleep, Clarke of the sky people. Tomorrow we will travel towards Polis."

Clarke stretched out. The ground was hard, but the fire was warm. She lay there looking up towards the sky. The blackness was dotted with stars. She could see just parts of the sky as the shadowy black trees hung overhead and blocked parts of her view. She wondered if Bellamy had told her mother that she left yet. She knew Abby would be upset about her leaving, and she wondered how her mother was doing, she was in bad shape, but at least she was alive, unlike Fox and some of the other kids. Then her mind shifted to Bellamy. What was he doing? Was he angry that she left? He looked so tired, on the way back from Mt Weather, they didn't talk, nobody did, everyone's silence was deafening, but no one really knew what to say, no words could describe what everyone had witnessed in the awful place. Echo said Bellamy sacrificed himself to save her, what did that mean? She wondered what he went thru and how he escaped, she had so many questions, but she wanted to block out everything and erase what she did. She lay there, her mind picturing his expression, and the sadness in his brown eyes before finally drifting off to sleep.


	2. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 2 Bellamy

Healing Hearts chapter 2 Bellamy

When Clarke walked away Bellamy felt empty. He walked into camp, unsure where to turn. Bellamy needed to let it sink in. Clarke left him. He thought they may have started something, he was wrong. He began to get pissed. He went to the bar outside camp and got a drink. Sitting outside, he needed to try and figure out what had happened. How many people did they kill? How did it come to that? How could he live with what they felt forced to do? After the third drink, Miller came out.

"Bellamy" he shouted "we've been assigned rooms."

Miller handed Bellamy a room key

"The room numbers on the key" Miller said. "Do you know where Clarke is?"

"Nope" said Bellamy as he slammed his empty glass upside down onto the table. Then Bellamy grabbed his key card, stood up and walked into the Ark.

Miller just watched him walk off. He could tell Bellamy wasn't in a talkative mood, and he knew better than try asking him anything more.

Inside Bellamy passed Octavia and Lincoln in the hall. They were discussing their room; Bellamy just ignored it and went to his room slamming the door behind him. Inside he punched his fist into the wall, splitting open his knuckles. He didn't notice the pain, he didn't care that he was bleeding. He removed his gear and his boots. He undressed down to his shorts and tee shirt. Finally sinking onto the bed, closed his eyes and slept for the first time in days.

Bellamy woke in the middle of the night, the nightmare of strangling Lovejoy with his bare hands then images of his son screaming in agony as burns consumed the child. He was tired but knew sleep wouldn't come again that night. After failing to fall back asleep, he gave up and rose, pulling on his clothes he headed out to walk the perimeter of the camp.

It was quiet and dark. There were a hand full of guards on duty, and Bellamy went to one on the east end. "Hey Riley, anything happening?" he asked, startling the guard. Who was almost beginning to doze off.

"No" said Riley, as he straighted his posture.

" I can't sleep" Ill can relieve you if you want to get some rest" said Bellamy.

"No I can't, you're not even a guardsman" Riley answered back.

Bellamy shrugged and walked away. He decided he was going to speak to Marcus and arrange to be added to the guard, he was sure he had earned a spot since he was the reason Marcus and the others had survived. He would feel better if he could help keep watch. He didn't fully trust the safety of his people to strangers, and right now everyone except the drop ship kids were still strangers, and Riley; whom he caught dozing off; was a good example of why.

He walked to the center of camp. There was always had a campfire burning, with log seats around it. It was known as the meeting place, where people would gather to talk or just hang out. Bellamy sat by the fire. He was alone; everyone was sleeping, except the guards on duty. He sat and wondered what was to become of them now. Would the kids from the drop ship really be forgiven from their crimes? Jaha had already pardoned him, but that was to gain information. He figured the kids would be pardoned, but he also thought they would be given paltry jobs, nothing of great value. They had gone through a lot and had come out bruised and he was going to make sure they all were looked after, they were his responsibility and he wouldn't abandon them like Clarke did. The thought of her angered him, and at the same time he was afraid he may never see her again, and that tore at his heart.

The darkness was comforting, He could hear crickets and small flying bugs that would light up and glow for short periods. He had read about lighting bugs, but wasn't sure if these were them or if these were some off shoot of the radiation that plagued the Earth after the bombs destroyed everything. He just stared at the little bugs flying around, it made him smile briefly.

"Well, mass murder doesn't seem to darken your mood any does it? "Said the voice from the shadows.

Bellamy turned at the sound of Jaspers voice. "Jasper," acknowledged Bellamy. "Your drunk," Said Bellamy as he stood and faced Jasper.

"How could you," Jasper asked. "All those people, all those kids. They were innocent," said Jasper "People that helped you, helped protect us was bad enough, but you murdered little kids," said Jasper. "How could you?"

Jasper wasn't saying anything Bellamy hadn't already thought about. Bellamy's guilt was heavy. Jasper didn't need to remind him about what they had done.

Bellamy didn't say anything at first, he could tell Jasper had been drinking. He just stared at Jasper. Finally he stepped forward, closer to him. "Why don't you hit me. If it'll make you feel better, just go ahead and hit me,"Bellamy finally said. "You think what we did, we planned? If you think it's what we wanted, go ahead damn it just take it out on me right now, cos,if you think hitting me is going to make me feel any worse than I already feel, you're an idiot, so go ahead and just beat me up if it'll make you feel better. I won't even hit back." Bellamy said.

Jasper swung and caught Bellamy in the jaw. He didn't fall, but he stumbled sideways with the blow, then Jasper hit him again. Bellamy stood and took it. Jasper continued hitting Bellamy, and Bellamy took the blows. Struggling to stand, he let Jasper continue, knowing he needed to take it. He realized jasper needed to release his anger, or he would always hold in his resentment. Jasper kept hitting him, but Bellamy still took it, arms down at his sides, he felt like maybe he deserved it.

Riley saw the exchange and ran towards the two. "Stop" he shouted, raising his rifle.

Bellamy held up his hand, "No, no, it's fine," he said. Riley stopped and looked baffled. "Are you okay?" he asked Bellamy.

Bellamy, just waved the man away, then he looked back at Jasper. "Come on, is that the best you can do? " he said between ragged breath and a bloody mouth, his eye starting to swell .

Riley radioed for Marcus. "You need to come out here, we have a situation" he said on his radio, as several more guardsmen gathered.

Jasper hit him again, as tears began streaming down his face. "I hate you, you son of a bitch" he yelled as he continued hitting Bellamy in the face. "I loved her and you murdered her, you bastard, she saved you and you killed her" he cried, as he kept hitting Bellamy. Bellamy didn't fight back or try to stop him. Jaspers beating was as therapeutic for him as it was for Jasper. Bellamy kept taking the blows Jasper was throwing.

Bellamy finally fell to his knees, as Marcus came out still pulling on his over shirt. "What's going on, stop it" he yelled, as he saw Bellamy on his knees, but Bellamy just waved him away.

"Come on Jasper, is that all you got?" he struggled to say as his mouth began to swell.

Jasper hit him again hard across the side of his face, finally Bellamy fell to the ground. Trying to sit back up, when Jasper climbed on top of him and continued the pounding until Bellamy had lost consciousness

Jasper, crying. "How could you," he cried. "I loved her, she helped you" he cried. Jasper looked down at Bellamy, his face bloody. "I'm sorry" he cried, "I loved her , I'm sorry," He cried.

Marcus and Riley pulled Jasper off of Bellamy. He had a confused look on his face, unsure why Bellamy let Jasper beat him so badly, he figured it was guilt, he knew the three in the control room were dealing with what they had to do, enough so that Clarke left.

"Come on son, " he said to Jasper ,as he pulled Jasper to his feet. He sat Jasper down by the fire, Jasper was crying.

Marcus looked at the guards, "Get him to medical," he said motioning towards Bellamy. " I'll be there shortly," he said. The guards lifted Bellamy up and carried him inside, as Marcus sat down next to Jasper.

"Did that help?" he asked Jasper.

"You should know they didn't have a choice," said Marcus. "We tried to get them to stop and they wouldn't listen. Bellamy, Clarke, Monty; they didn't want to do it.

"I was going to kill Cage, they didn't give me a chance, I was going to kill him" said Jasper. "Those people didn't deserve that" said Jasper. "Maya helped him" cried Jasper.

"Our people didn't deserve to be murdered either. They have to live with it and it's not going to be easy for them Jasper. It's not going to be easy for anyone," said Marcus.

They sat quietly at the fire. Marcus knew Jasper was going through a lot of pain, and it was going to take a while for him to move past it, and he hoped he could, but he also realized that Bellamy and most of the other kids were struggling too. He was just beginning to realize how much.

Marcus made sure Jasper found his room and once he was sure he had settled in, Marcus made his way to medical to check on Bellamy.

When Marcus got to medical, Jackson and Riley were with Bellamy. Jackson was cleaning Bellamy's face.

"How's he doing" asked Marcus.

"He should be fine, he'll need a couple stitches, but what the hell happened?" asked Jackson.

"He wouldn't even fight back or try to defend himself" said Riley, who was standing with Jackson.

"Maybe, he thought he deserved it, or maybe he did it for Jasper," said Marcus, "maybe a little of both."

"He wouldn't let me stop it," said the Riley. "It was crazy."

Jackson cleaned Bellamy up. He stitched a cut above his eye, and determined that was all he could do, Bellamy wasn't in need of anything more other than rest.


	3. The 100 Healing Hearts- Chapter 3 Monty

Healing Hearts Chapter 3 Monty

The next morning Monty made his way out to the cantina to find something to eat. He hoped he would see Harper. He hadn't seen her since they returned from Mt. Weather and he was hoping to find a friendly face. He missed the companionship he had always shared with Jasper, but knew his best friend wouldn't want to see him, since he had a hand in killing Maya and her people in Mt. Weather.

He spotted Harper sitting with Miller at a table near the far end. When he walked up, Harper rose and greeted him with a hug. He held on to her embrace longer than normal, welcoming it. He had been afraid he would be viewed as a monster. Harper assured him she didn't feel that way.

"Did you hear about Bellamy?" asked Miller when Monty sat down.

"Bellamy, no, is he okay?" asked Monty.

"Jasper beat him up last night, they had to take him into medical," Harper said.

"What" asked Monty? "Jasper beat up Bellamy?" He was surprised, because Bellamy could easily take Jasper in a fair fight.

"He's in medical, because Jasper almost beat him to death ," said Harper.

"I've got to go," said Monty, as he turned and headed into the ark. He went to medical. He got to the door and was met by Jackson.

"Is it true is Bellamy here?" he asked Jackson.

"Yes, but I'm not sure he wants to see anyone, I'll be releasing him soon, I just kept him overnight, but he's going to be fine" said Jackson.

"It's important that I see him, "said Monty. As he pushed his way past Jackson. He walked past Abby and Raven; both were getting fluids and slowly regaining their strength.

"Monty wait," said Raven as she reached for him, grabbing his arm as he passed her. Her voice was brittle and tired.

"Hey what are going to do? he's been through enough, please don't" she said, believing Monty might confront Bellamy. Raven didn't understand that Monty was in the control room with Bellamy and Clarke. She knew Monty was Jaspers friend and was worried he was going after Bellamy too.

Monty stopped and looked at the weakened Raven. He gave her a soft caring look, "How are you doing Raven," he asked her.

"I'm alive," she said. "I thought I was going to die, I'm not sure what happened, I know Bellamy and Clarke radiated the Mt Weather, and I'm sorry it came to that, but, Jasper shouldn't have done that to him,' she said, nodding towards Bellamy. She was speaking quietly, hoping Bellamy wouldn't hear her, unsure if he was awake or not.

"Its fine Raven, I'm not going to try and hurt him, I'm as guilty as he is, I was in the control room too,' Monty softly said.

Raven's eyes grew soft and apologetic, "I'm sorry Monty," she said.

"We didn't want that Raven, but we didn't have a choice," He said softly.

Monty walked back to Bellamy's bed. He was shocked at his face. He was swollen and covered in bruises. Jackson had given him stitches above his brow and one eye was swollen shut. He couldn't believe Jasper had done this, or that Bellamy had let him. Bellamy was sleeping, so Monty left, not wanting to disturb him.

He went back to Jackson. "Is it true, did Jasper really do that?' he asked Jackson, pointing towards Bellamy.

"Yes, that's what they said when they brought him in. Riley said he wouldn't defend himself, or try to stop Jasper from hitting him," said Jackson." I don't get it, why would someone let themselves be beaten like that?"

Monty grew angry. He stormed out and went straight to Jaspers room. He pounded on the door. There was no answer. Then he walked quickly outside. Scanning the perimeter of camp, he was looking for Jasper. Finally Monty saw him sitting alone near the back corner. He marched towards Jasper with purpose in his step.

People were mulling about, just starting their day. Harper and Miller were still at the same table outside the cantina and saw Monty making his way towards Jasper. They could tell by his gait he was pissed. They watched from their table, knowing something was going down.

Octavia walked up to Miller and Harpers table with Lincoln. They saw that Harper and Miller were focused on something and following their line of sight, they saw Monty storming towards Jasper.

"What's going on?" asked Octavia. "Monty looks pissed."

"That's what we're waiting to see, I told him about Jasper beating up Bellamy last night," said Harper.

"What?" asked Octavia, "What do you mean Jasper beat up Bellamy, there's no way Jasper could beat up my brother," said Octavia.

"Yea he did, Bellamy's in medical, I saw him this morning when I went to see Raven," said Miller. "He looks bad, Jasper almost killed him."

Octavia looked at Lincoln, and then she quickly turned and raced inside towards medical to check on Bellamy. Lincoln following behind her.

Monty reached Jasper, whose back was to him, he walked around to face him. "Is it true? Did you do that to Bellamy's face?" he asked. "Did you?"

"Leave me alone," said Jasper. "Just go away."

"Do you want to hit me too? Do you wish it was me instead of Bellamy?" yelled Monty. "How could you? Do you have any idea what he did to save us? Do you know he went into that mountain alone and almost died to get us out?" screamed Monty.

"Leave me alone," yelled Jasper. "You didn't lose someone you loved. Watch her skin burn and suffer in your arms," cried Jasper. "She tried to save us, and you three murdered her. Yes I beat him, every time I punched his face, I saw Mayas blistered face," spat Jasper.

"You really think we asked to be put in that position? They had Maya and Octavia on the ground. They were about to shoot them both. Cage wouldn't even stop to save his own father. We ran out of options and time, "said Monty.

Jasper just looked down, unwilling to look Monty in the eye. "Go away Monty," he said quietly.

"I don't know who you are anymore," said Monty. He turned and walked away. He went back inside towards Medical.

Jasper leaned over onto the side of the building. He slowly sank down, cradling his knees to his chest, silent tears filled his eyes.

Octavia got to medical just as Jackson was releasing Bellamy. "Damn Bell, is it true? Did Jasper do this?" Octavia asked. The sound of shock heavy in her voice.

"O, not now," he said. "I just want to go to my room."

"You let him beat you up, didn't you?" she asked, with a tone of distain. "How could you?"

Monty walked into the room. "I don't believe he did this to you Bellamy," said Monty.

Bellamy was getting frustrated, he felt like everyone was ganging up on him. "Look guys, he needed to let off steam, he's in bad shape. Think of it as me doing him a favor. He needed this as much as I…" Bellamy stopped his sentence. He didn't need to say anything more, he felt like he said enough. Then he just waved his hand up and shaking his head, "I need to go lay down. My head hurts," he said, as he moved past everyone and went towards the door.

"Bell," said Octavia. "I'm sorry." Lincoln stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder. "You need to give him some space Octavia," he said.

"I think he knew Jasper was hurting, he took the beating so that Jasper might finally heal, and maybe he feels like he deserved it too," said Lincoln.

"They said Bellamy wouldn't defend himself or fight back, that he just took the hits" said Monty.

Octavia got mad, "Where's Jasper, I've got something to show him" Octavia said angrily.

"No said Monty" I've already talked to him. It's useless; he's not in his right head. I think he needs space too" said Monty.

Octavia was angry. Lincoln suggested they get something to eat and that they avoid Jasper. "You'll feel better with some food, Bellamy's an adult, just let him handle it in his own way," he told her.

Monty went back outside to the cantina. He got some broth and some soft bread. Then he went back into the ark and found Bellamy's door. Knocking on it, he waited until Bellamy opened it.

"I brought you something to eat," he said. "I thought you might be hungry."

Bellamy was surprised, but let Monty inside. Monty sat the food down. "I heard what you did, that you didn't try to hit Jasper back or even defend yourself, and I get it, Bellamy. Did it make you feel any better about what we did?" asked Monty. "Because, I want to know what to do to feel better."

"No," said Bellamy. "I don't know what will help. I thought it would, but it didn't." Bellamy sat down on the edge of his bed.

After a minute of quiet, Bellamy looked at Monty.

"What did Clarke say to you when she left?" Bellamy asked.

Monty just leaned his back against the wall, his arms crossed in front of his chest. "Nothing really, she just said, she couldn't come into camp and face seeing everyone," said Monty. "She said, she couldn't look at their faces, knowing what she did. Why what did she tell you?" Monty asked.

"Pretty much the same thing." Said Bellamy.


	4. The 100 Healing Hearts chapter 4 Raven

The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 4 Raven

Wick was a constant at Ravens bed. He was with her as much as he could be. She felt his presence most of the time. She was aware of everything that had happened, and learned about Clarke, Bellamy and Monty's hand in radiating level five. She also heard Clarke had left and didn't stay. That angered her as much as it scared her. She wondered why someone hadn't gone searching for her. She was there when Marcus had told Abby, and was surprised at how calm Abby took the news. Abby knew her daughter was going to do what she wanted and no one could stop her.

When she was finally released, Raven went outside to the cantina. She was in desperate need of fresh air and her friends.

"Raven," said Octavia, as she rose to meet her. "When did they release you?"

"They just did," she said. "Wick is building some receivers for our scout teams, and I should be helping him, but I need a minute. Where is everyone?

Lincoln took Monroe and Miller hunting, he's teaching bow hunting, "said Octavia.

"Really?" smiled Raven, "Where's, Bellamy?" she asked, as she looked around.

'He's hiding out in his room." Said Octavia.

"Hiding?" asked Raven. "What's he hiding from?"

He says he wants to lay low for a while, he said he's sick of people asking about Jasper beating the shit out of him" said Octavia.

"That's it" said Raven as she stood and started to walk away.

"Where you going?" asked Octavia

"I'm dragging him out of his room" said Raven

"Good luck with that 'shouted Octavia. "OH room 477," she said.

Raven found his room and knocked on the door. She was greeted by Monty.

"Raven" he said as he hugged her 'When did you get out? "He asked

"This afternoon," she said as she stepped in the room.

She noticed cards on the table and a couple cups, where they had been drinking moonshine.

"Am I crashing a party?" Asked Raven as she looked around.

'Raven" said Bellamy "You're out of medical?" he asked. "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I was wondering the same about you slugger" she said with a sly smile. She noticed the blue bruises on his jaw and eyes and the stitches above his brow.

Bellamy pursed his lips and cocked his head to the side.

Raven, smiled back at him. "I'm good, just a little sore, But hey, I'm alive" I thought for sure I was a goner but you guys, you got us all out" she answered.

Monty just looked down. Bellamy looked at him, then at Raven. "We didn't have a choice, Raven" he said quietly.

"I know, but they were killing us" she said. "Thank you both, for saving my life," she said softly as she put her hand on Monty's arm. He looked up meeting her eyes. He gave a half forced smile, and then she looked at Bellamy. He had the same forlorn expression.

"So I hear you're hiding out?" she said changing the tone in the room. "What the hell Bellamy, that doesn't sound like you."

"I'm not hiding out, I just don't want everyone asking me shit" said Bellamy's he crossed his arms in front of him; He tilted his head and frowned slightly.

"That's called hiding out Bellamy' Raven deadpanned

"Monty tell her I'm not hiding, "said Bellamy.

"She's right," said Monty. "You're hiding out. I just would rather not see everyone either right now either though, so …"

"Tell you what" said Raven"Lincolm's teaching Monroe and Miller to bow hunt. How about we get him to show us too" said Raven, besides if they are learning, do you really want Monroe and Miller to know more than you?" Raven asked. " besides it'll get you out of this room, and honestly, this room stinks," said Raven

"Bow hunting?" Bellamy smiled a crooked grin. "I prefer my rifle, but sure I'm game," he said.

"Okay then" smiled Raven as she nodded her head," first thing in the morning, I'll talk to Octavia, make sure Lincoln knows he has three more students, and I'll kick both your asses, just watch " said Raven.

"Wait are you throwing down a challenge Reyes?" asked Bellamy Playfully.  
"No I'm stating a fact" Raven smiled with a cocky grin.

Monty just laughed. "My money's on Raven, she's a mechanic and good with her hands."

"Oh really?" Bellamy smiled, "we'll just have to see about that," He said.

"Hey Raven," he said before she walked out of the room.

She stopped and turned just before leaving.

"Yea?" she asked.

"Thanks." He said. "I'm glad your back.' he smiled.

"Yea, let's see how glad you are tomorrow when I kick both your asses," she said with a grin.

When she left Bellamy smiled and just shook his head. Then he looked at Monty, "Traitor," He said, and then gave him a frown. Monty knew he was joking and just shook his head as he laughed.


	5. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 5 Clarke

The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 5 Clarke

"How well do you know Bellamy?" asked Echo as they traveled through the forest?

"We're friends, and partners, kind of?" Clarke said, unsure how to answer her question.

"Does he have a woman?" Echo asked.

Clarke didn't like the questions, she wasn't Bellamy's girlfriend, but she didn't want Echo to know that. She had no claims to Bellamy, but she didn't want this grounder to think he was available. Clarke didn't know why Echo's questions bothered her, but she felt protective towards Bellamy and all the other kids from the drop ship.

'Well there is a girl, Octavia. He loves her, and would do anything for her, he's like her protector" said Clarke.

Clarke didn't mention Octavia was his sister, she did that on purpose. She hoped it would give Echo a reason to forget about Bellamy.

"He seems to be very protective and brave," said Echo." He is a man of his word, he has honor, and that's why I need to thank him. He came back for us and we owe him our lives." She said.

Clarke couldn't argue with Echo's words concerning Bellamy. He was all that and more.

"You care for him," said Echo.

Clarke was taken by surprise. "Yes I care about him and all our people, we're family," said Clarke.

"One day I hope to find him and thank him properly for all he did to free us," said Echo.

As they stepped over the rise, Clarke saw Polis. She was shocked. The city was much, much more than she ever dreamt of. It was a mass of color and activity. It was massive, and stretched for acres. She saw grounders from many different clans, and was surprised that they seemed to get along peacefully in the city.

"I didn't realize everyone got along with each other like this," Clarke said.

"Only here in Polis," said Echo. "It is understood, Polis in neutral, It is law.

There were street vendors selling fruits, Vegetables, furs, weapons, pottery, baskets, herbs, almost anything imaginable. The buildings were stone, some wood, but Polis was anything but a village. Polis was a bustling city, modern and clean. Clarke was shocked. She hadn't dreamed there was so much beyond Camp Jaha and Trekru village of TonDC.

She walked with Echo and Serge through the city, taking in everything. She was amazed at the things the people had to offer.

Finally Echo made her way to a brown stone building, Clarke followed her inside but Serge left them. When Clarke stepped inside, she saw six guards standing around the room. They all had grey furs draped over their black leather coats. Clarke was wary and unsure of what she was being led into. The interior was crisp white. The seats inside were covered in lavish white animal fur that Clarke couldn't identify. The room was warm and inviting. Echo motioned for Clarke to sit and wait for her on one of the seats.

Clarke was nervous, wondering if it had been a mistake coming here. Finally Echo walked out followed by a tall black haired woman. Her hair was in elaborate braids and she had beautiful olive skin that reminded Clarke of Bellamy's skin tone. Only Bellamy was blessed with freckles that spilled across his cheeks. Clarke thought how the woman looked like she could be Bellamy's mother if she could imagine how his mother must look.

Clarke stood when the woman came to her. "I am Shane, speaker for Ice Nation. Echo tells me you are SkiKru and that The Mountain Men are dead," the woman asked without smiling. She was stern and held her back stiff and had her hands clasped together.

"Yes," said Clarke. "They are dead."

"Echo tells of a great warrior that helped our people and killed the Mountain Men, She tells me you know this man," Shane said.

"Yes, Bellamy, but he…" Clarke started speaking but was interrupted.

"We will send for this warrior," said Shane. "I want to meet the man that took down the mountain, and see what kind of warrior this Bellamy is."

Clarke began to panic. She couldn't let the Ice Nation get Bellamy. She was afraid of what may happen.

"No, you don't understand, "She said. "He didn't kill the Mountain Men, I did." Clarke said.

Echo laughed. "What makes you think we believe you did that? I was there, I saw what Bellamy did. He killed the mountain man and released us from our cages. You were not even there," spat Echo.

"We did it together. He wasn't alone in it. Please don't bring him here; he has to take care of our people." She pleaded.

"I was right then," said Echo "Bellamy is their leader. You are protecting him. He will be a great asset to the Ice Nation."

Clarke realized she had put Bellamy in danger and she had to find a way to warn him. She didn't know what the Ice Nation intended, but she did know Bellamy would not go willingly and leave Octavia and the others.

She needed to get back to Camp Jaha and warn him. She needed to do it without raising any suspicion.

"Come Clarke, we have much to learn from each other," said Shane. She held her hand out to Clarke, who took it and followed the woman to a small room. "First you must bathe and change," said the woman. She left Clarke in the room alone.

As soon as Shane left, Clarke looked around, the room had no windows, she tried the door, but it was locked. She turned and looked at the was simple but clean. There was a small bed, a table and two chairs. The bed was covered in white fur and the walls were the slightest shade of green. Clarke was unsure of what to do. She had to get away, but she was trapped.

She had to play along until she could find the chance to escape. Soon two men came into the room, carrying a tub of water. Towels and white cloths; Clarke thought must be clothing, for all she could tell. She looked at the water then at the men. She crossed her arms over her chest, letting them know she was not taking a bath until they left. She pointed to the door. "Out," she said. The men looked at each other, and finally left.

Clarke slipped off her clothes, she didn't realize how caked with dirt they were. She sank down into the warm bath, and closed her eyes. She didn't realize how good the warm water would feel until she sank down into it. She allowed herself the luxury of a good soak, finally she rose and dried herself off before slipping on the tunic dress and pants she was provided.

Clarke cracked open the door to look out, but was met by a guard. Finally she realized; she was a prisoner just like the when she was in the white room at Mt Weather.


	6. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 6 Bellamy

Weeks had passed since Bellamy let Jasper take his frustrations out on his face. Bellamy was beginning to look like his normal self again other than a few small bruises and the stitches still above his brow.

Bellamy. Monty and Raven had spent the time with Lincoln training. They were finally beginning to get used to bow hunting.

The camp was beginning to grow. The first thing they built was showers. Wick came up with a basic plan that was implemented rather quickly. One team was put in charge of out buildings, along with a smoke house and other food storage. Defensive walls and corrals for stock were planned as well.

Marcus desperately needed to find something for Jasper. He was concerned because after the incident with Bellamy, Jasper shaved his head. He had begun to sink deeper into a dark place, when finally Abby suggested a garden. It was a simple idea, but something that he could focus on. It was perfect. He tilled the earth, starting small, but finally started to talk again, he recruited some of the other kids to help, one girl, Maggie, reminded him of Maya, he enjoyed her company.

They were trying to prepare for winter so hunting became a priority.

Bellamy, Monty and Monroe went out as a team. Lincoln, Octavia, and Miller made up another team. Raven wanted to go but she knew Wick needed her help in the mechanic bay.

Slowly everyone was beginning to work together to make Camp Jaha thrive.

Bellamy would come home at night, and before settling into his room, he made the rounds, trying to check on the kids from the drop ship, making sure they were doing well and keeping his promise to Clarke to take care of them. Harper always needed help falling asleep. He would sit with her when Monty couldn't, but it became less often, because Monty and Harper were getting closer so he was always with her.

When he finally got to his room, Bellamy was exhausted and asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He would get about four hours of sleep before he woke up sweating and thrashing about , seeing the faces of the kids in Mt Weather burning from the inside out. He usually just got up, went outside and relieved one of the guards. Eventually he just took over that shift on a regular basis.

Bellamy's favorite part of the day was just as the sun was peeking over the horizon, giving the morning a golden glow. Hardly anyone was up so when the AM shift came to relieve him, he would take that time to grab some hot tea, sit at the back of the camp on his favorite log and watch the world come alive around him. He enjoyed watching the sun cast a glow on the trees and he would listen. Most of the time his thoughts were of the people missing; Clarke, where was she, was she well, safe, hungry. He wondered what happened to Murphy and Jaha. They had taken off without word, were they even alive? A piece of him envied them, and their ability to leave and see what was out there. He knew that if he was free of any responsibilities he would go, but he knew his place was here. He had people to take care of and keep safe.

Sometimes Octavia would join him. She often wondered what he was thinking. She didn't ask. Bellamy rarely had a moment to himself, and although she enjoyed the quiet time with him, she wouldn't intrude on his thoughts. He always looked troubled and it bothered her, but still she usually left him to his thoughts.

"How about you team up with me today," Octavia said.

"What, you, me and Monty?" he asked.

"Whoever, I just haven't spent much time with you Bell," Octavia said. "I miss you."

Bellamy looked at her and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and gave her a squeeze. "Sure O," he said. "I'll even let you lead," he said, as he raised his eyebrows.

"Let me?" she said "I'm a better hunter than you, I was going to lead anyway." She said.

"Oh really?" he teased. "This wasn't about missing me, you just wanted to lead a team, and knew Lincoln would never let you lead his team, I get it now," he laughed.

She Punched his arm. "No Bell, seriously, I just miss you, It's like when were here together, your still not here. You do so much for everyone but… are YOU okay?" she asked, with a concerned look in her eyes.

He gave her a soft smile, putting both hands on her shoulders, leaned over and kissed her forehead, then pulled her in for a hug. "I'm fine O," he said warmly, but his eyes seemed sad, and tired. Octavia wrapped her arms around him. "I love you big brother," she said quietly.

"Bellamy," a soft voice spoke from behind the two.

They both turned. Jasper was standing there. Both his hands were in his pockets, and he was looking at the ground.

Bellamy stood up. "Jasper," he said back.

Jasper looked at him, then down at Octavia, who was still sitting on the log. He noticed her frown. A part of her wanted to push him away from Bellamy. Another part of her understood his torment over losing Maya.

Jasper looked back at Bellamy, and saw the stitches on his brow. His eyes welled up. "I'm sorry," he said to Bellamy. "I know you tried, I know you didn't want…"

"Jasper," Bellamy interrupted, "You don't have to say anything."

To Bellamy's shock, Jasper rushed over and hugged him, like he had done in the past on the drop ship; but this time Jasper cried.

Bellamy welcomed his hug, at the same time, it was uncomfortable for him. Octavia smiled in relief. Hoping finally one giant Mount Weather hurdle was over.

Jasper pulled away to Bellamy's relief, and he just looked at Bellamy. "I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'll never forgive myself," he said," I'll let you hit me back."

"No Jasper, I'm not going to hit you back," said Bellamy.

"Thank god," said Jasper, with a relieved look on his face. "Cos I really beat the shit out of you, and I was hoping you weren't going to do the same to me."

Octavia stood and smiled, wrapping her arms around Jasper in a hug. "Welcome back, Jasper," she said. Then while hugging him, she whispered in his ear in a serious voice that only he could hear," If you ever hit my brother again, I will beat the hell out of you myself." Then she pulled away and smiled at him.

Jasper looked her nodded and smiled a nervous smile back.

"Bellamy" said Monty from a few feet away. "Monroe's waiting" said Monty as he tried to avoid looking at Jasper. The tension was heavy. Monty wasn't sure what was happening. Jasper had avoided almost everyone, but especially him and Bellamy. Except for the vicious beating he put on Bellamy weeks ago, they hadn't spoken, now it seemed like Jasper had a break through.

Bellamy and Octavia looked at Jasper, then to Monty. Monty looked down, unable to look at Jasper. He turned to go, his shoulders drawn up tight, when Jasper walked up to him.

"Wait, Monty," he said. Monty just stopped, turned and looked at Jasper. Monty had a lost look in his eyes.

"I don't blame you, Monty. I'm sorry. I just loved her, I really did, and I can't blame you," he said softly. "You're my family, and I want my family back," said Jasper as he tried to hold back his emotions.

"I'm sorry," Monty said back, as he reached out and hugged Jasper. Monty and Jasper both had tears in their eyes.

Bellamy smiled hoping they had the old Jasper back finally. He realized that deep down Jasper may always harbor some resentment towards him, and he understood why, Bellamy had guilt of his own he would always carry, and he wasn't the one that lost someone he loved.

Octavia interrupted the two finally. "Okay, we have to go Monty. It's getting late." said Octavia.

"What do you mean 'We?" asked Monty.

"Octavia is leading our team today," said Bellamy. "Monroe will be on Lincoln's team."

Monty didn't say anything. They began to walk towards the bar where the teams always met.

"Hey, when you get back, I want to show you my garden," shouted Jasper, as he watched them leave.

"Monty, I'm planting herbs, and I could use your help," he shouted.

Monty turned and smiled back at Jasper.

"I know that's your specialty," He added with a smile.

The teams gathered their supplies and made their way into the forest. Octavia wanted to go north, so Lincoln went south.

Bellamy allowed Octavia the freedom to make the decisions. The three all felt good. Jasper had made a breakthrough. Monty wanted to know if either had said anything to him, but they told him Jasper approached them. They were as surprised as Monty was, they didn't know what happened to cause Jasper's change of heart. They were relieved to have the old Jasper back, or at least they hoped that was the case.

Finally Octavia found a set of tracks, and the three got serious and began tracking their prey.


	7. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 7 Lincoln

Healing Hearts Chapter 7

Lincoln, Monroe and Miller had spotted deer tracks and were following the trail. It wasn't long before the team was getting close to TonDC so Lincoln decided to abandon the deer they were hunting. The truce was in effect between their people and he didn't want to jeopardize it by coming too close to their village.

They had not gone far after turning back when Lincoln saw the warriors. He immediately alerted Miller and Monroe. Knowing they were completely outnumbered, he had no choice except to confront the people that were following them.

"Follow my lead, do not ask questions," he told the two with him.

Lincoln turned and raised his arms, palms outstretched. Miller and Monroe did the same.

"Osir laik hir in peace," said Lincoln "We are just hunting for food."

The TriKru warriors surrounded the three. Indra stepped forward. "Lincoln, you look well," she said without emotion.

"Indra,' Lincoln said, "I am doing well." He answered back.

"So you have chosen to turn your back on your people and join with the SkaiKru," spat Indra.

"I'm trying to help Indra, I'm hoping I can help them learn our ways, they are good people that just want to live in peace, if I can help with that, I think I should try," Lincoln said.

"You're foolish to trust the SkaiKru," said Indra, "but Lexa has ordered truce between our people, so truce must be honored"

"Then why are you here Indra?" asked Lincoln.

"I have word that Ice Nation has sent scouts, they are looking for the leader of SkaiKru, the one that killed the Mountain Men, they want to take him to their village," said Indra.

"Marcus Kane?" asked Lincoln. "That makes no sense."

"Bellamy, Clarke and Monty, were the ones" said Monroe.

"Clarke isn't here anymore," said Miller. "She left."

"We need to get back and warn them," said Lincoln. "Ice Nation is ruthless; they'll kill anyone that gets in their way."

"If they go after Bellamy and Monty …Octavia's with them, she'll fight back,' said Lincoln in a panic.

"They've already been spotted in the north," Said Indra.

"Bellamy's team is north," said Monroe.

"We have to go," said Lincoln. "Thank you for warning us Indra." The three turned and quickly headed back towards Camp.

They hurried; Lincoln knew the Ice Nation was vicious. He was worried that Octavia's temper could get her killed if they ran into the Ice Nation warriors.

"What is different about the ice nation?" asked Miller. "Why are they so bad?"

"They are the largest clan. Their leader has been in power for years and she is ruthless. The Mountain Men have threatened all the clans as long as everyone can remember. The leader that killed them, would be viewed as even more powerful, that would be a threat to the Ice Queen's power. She is considered the strongest leader. But the leader that took down the Mountain would challenge her power." Explained Lincoln.

"So she would want to kill them," said Miller" she kills the one that took out the Mountain Men, she looks even stronger. It makes sense. It's all a power struggle.

"Right" said Lincoln, as he hurried his pace.

"How are we going to find them, "asked Monroe? "We don't have any idea where they are."

"We get back to camp, and head north, pick up their trail, and track them just like we were tracking prey," said Lincoln.

"First we need to let the camp know about the Ice Nation threat," said Lincoln. "They need to be put on guard in case of an attack."

"I wish we had finished the wall," said Monroe. "The electric fence won't stop arrows."

The three rushed back towards Camp Jaha. It felt like ages before they finally got to the gates. The worry was clear on Lincoln's face.

"I need to see the Chancellor now" shouted Lincoln as they were going through the main gate.

The guards on duty, Looked concerned. "What's happened?" he asked Lincoln. As he pulled out his radio.

"We have a threat," said Lincoln.

The guard, radioed for Marcus. It was only minutes, but to the Lincoln it seemed like forever.

When Marcus came rushing out, he looked concerned. "What's the problem?' he asked the small group that was waiting for him.

"I spoke with Indra, she said Ice Nation is here, they want the leader of SkaiKru, but they want the one that killed the Mountain Men. Either they think you killed the Mountain Men, or they believe Bellamy or Monty is the Chancellor."

"We'll just have to explain to them that..."said Marcus, before he was interrupted.

"You don't understand,' said Lincoln. "There is no explaining anything to the Ice Nation; they will just as soon kill you as to look at you. They are ruthless. They don't answer questions." Said Lincoln. "The camp needs to be put on alert, because they will attack if it will get them what they want."

"We need to go," said Monroe.

"Where are you going?" asked Marcus

"Bellamy, Monty and Octavia are out there, we have to warn them before the Ice Nation finds them. They'll kill them if they try to resist," said Lincoln.

"Okay, but take a radio," said Marcus, as he took the gate guards radio and handed it to Monroe. "Keep us informed on what's going on."

Marcus, ordered guard to put the camp on lockdown and doubled the watch.

As Lincoln rushed to the tree line beginning at the north woods, they quickly found the tracks left that morning by Bellamy's team. Carefully they began tracking their three friends.

"Be on the lookout, we don't want to run into the Ice Nation either," Lincoln said.


	8. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 8 Octavia

Chapter 8 Healing Hearts Octavia

The team had not found any tracks and the frustration was showing on Octavia's face. She was determined to prove to Lincoln she could lead a successful hunt. Bellamy could see the determination on her face, and it made him appreciate her fortitude. He wanted her to succeed and had faith in her. As he watched her; he couldn't help but think back to the little girl she used to be, she had been through so much and she came out stronger than he could ever have dreamed of. She was stubborn, but that's what gave her the strength to keep going and never give up.

"Bell, I found something," said Octavia. 'But they're not animal…BELL ! BEHIND YOU!,"she shouted.

Just as Octavia was turning to tell Bellamy and Monty about the tracks she found, she saw the grounders behind them.

There were eight warriors, she didn't recognize the dress as TriKru, but they immediately had the men pinned to the ground. Octavia froze, she knew she was outnumbered.

"Who are you? What do you want? There's a truce between our people, or haven't you heard?" asked Bellamy, as he struggled against the foot standing on his back.

"Lexa promised a truce between our people," said Octavia.

"We don't care about your truce with TrieKru, were looking for your Commander," said the grounder that appeared to be the leader of the group.

"Marcus Kane?" asked Octavia. "This isn't how…" she started but was struck hard across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"DON"T TOUCH HER," warned Bellamy through gritted teeth.

The grounder holding him swung his sword to Bellamy's throat; as a warning, and held it there.

"Were looking for the one named Bellamy Blake," said the lead grounder.

"I'm Bellamy Blake," he yelled," Don't hurt them."

The lead grounder, looked down at him, "You're the mighty warrior that took down the Mountain Men?" he laughed.

They lifted Monty and Bellamy to their knees, as they held knives to their throats. The grounder that struck Octavia also had her on her knees.

"What do you want?" asked Bellamy.

"Our commander wants to meet you, she wants to meet the man that killed our enemy, she wants you to join us in the Ice Nation," said the lead grounder.

"That's all fine, but I have responsibilities here with my people," said Bellamy

"This is not us asking you, this is us taking you," snarled the grounder, as he began tying Bellamy's hands.

As they pulled Bellamy to his feet he was struggling against them. At the same moment they pushed Monty and Octavia face forward, down to the ground and walked away from them. Bellamy was still struggling, when Octavia jumped up attempting to pull out her knife. The lead grounder turned and threw his knife just as she was moving towards him and it caught her in the abdomen.

Her look was of shock, as she saw the blade sticking out of her stomach. She fell to her knees, Monty holding her from behind, looking down at her, then to Bellamy in disbelief, as Bellamy jumped and screamed like a mad animal at the sight of his dying baby sister. He used his weight to push the grounder away with his body, trying to run to Octavia.

"NO, O, NO, NO …" he screamed.

Then his world went black as one of the warriors hit him across the back of his head. The large man hoisted his limp body over his shoulders and began to carry him away.

The lead grounder turned to Monty as he held Octavia, "follow us, and I will kill you as well," he said.

The Ice Nation warriors disappeared into the forest with Bellamy.

Monty didn't know what to do. He was left alone. The Ice nation took Bellamy, and he couldn't stop them alone. He was holding Octavia. He carefully laid her body down, kneeling beside her, he moved her hair out of her face, and looked at her. He felt helpless, knowing better than to try and move her or remove the knife. She was bleeding so he ripped his undershirt and put it around the knife where it entered her body.

He couldn't try carrying her. He knew he wasn't strong enough without risking more damage to her injury. He was afraid she was going to die in his arms, and he was helpless. If he left her to get help, and she died alone, he couldn't bear it.

"Monty," Octavia whispered with ragged breath. "They took him."

"Shhh, don't talk," said Monty, as tears filled his eyes. "You need to lay still, I have to find help." He told her.

Octavia was struggling through her pain; her hand on her stomach where the knife was. "You have to tell Lincoln, he needs to stop them, they'll kill him," she said through her pain.

"I'll find help, you have to be still," he said again.

"I'm scared Monty, I don't want to die," she cried.

"You're not going to die, you hear me?" he told her. "Listen you lay still," he said, as he took off his jacket and rolled it up and placed it carefully under her head. "I'm going to go for help, you stay still," he said.

Monty stood, and started running back towards camp Jaha when he ran into Lincoln and the others. Their eyes met and Lincoln knew it was not good. Monty had blood on his ripped shirt and he was missing his jacket.

"Lincoln," he shouted in a panic. "It's Octavia. She's hurt; we have to get her help."

Monty led the three to Octavia. When Lincoln saw her, he knew it was bad.

"Lincoln," she moaned his name. "You have to find them, they took Bellamy."

"Don't worry, I'll find your brother. First, we have to get you to Abby," said Lincoln.

Lincoln lifted her up carefully and carried her quickly back to camp. The three followed behind.

As they hurried back, Miller was asking Monty some details about the attackers.

"They were Ice Nation. Indra warned us, that's why we came looking for you, she said they wanted to find Bellamy, they think he's the chancellor or something. How many men were there," asked Miller?

"I think eight or nine, everything happened so fast. They came from behind, and had me and Bellamy before we even saw them. They had knives to our throats, when they realized it was Bellamy they tied him up and Octavia tried to go after them, they threw the knife. Bellamy went crazy, they knocked him out and took him."

"I didn't know what to do," said Monty. "I was afraid to leave her, but I knew I couldn't carry her myself."

"I was afraid if I left her she would die alone," said Monty. "She can't die."

Lincoln said, "She's not going to die, she's strong, your people will save her." As he spoke the words, he prayed he was right, he had to hurry and get her to camp, then he had to go after and kill the ones that tried to kill her.

Monroe radioed camp Jaha and let them know they were coming in with Octavia. She gave them the details.

Marcus, Abby and Jackson were waiting along with Raven and Jasper at the gate when they arrived.

Abby assessed the wound and rushed her to medical followed closely by Lincoln.

Abby stopped Lincoln at the door to medical, "You need to stay out here and let us work,' she said. "Octavia is strong, but it's serious, we don't know what damage has been done, we'll let you know as soon as we can."

Lincoln stood back, looking through the door. He felt completely helpless.

Miller, Monroe, Monty, Jasper and Raven followed by Marcus came towards medical.

"We have to go after Bellamy," said Monty.

"We can pick up their tracks if we hurry," said Miller. "But we may lose the light if we wait."

"Wait, just wait," said Marcus. "Lincoln said Ice Nation is ruthless, we can't go out and start a war."

"We didn't start a war. They did when they came here and tried to kill Octavia and took Bellamy," said Raven. "I say we go and get him back."

"We have guns," said Monroe. "We have to go."

"Just stop," said Marcus. "No one is going anywhere until we know what were up against."

Lincoln turned at that point.

"I can't do anything for Octavia, but she asked me to go after her brother. If there are eight Ice nation warriors out there that started this, they are dead men," said Lincoln as he stormed off towards the door.

Everyone looked at him, then towards Marcus.

"Bellamy went alone into Mount Weather, to save our lives. I'm going after him," said Monty.


	9. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 9 Bellamy

The 100 Healing hearts Chapter 9 Bellamy

The group from Ice Nation finally reached their base camp where they had left their horses and gear.

The grounder threw Bellamy's limp body to ground without care. He had not moved since they hit him across the back of his head. The grounder carried him over his shoulder, causing the blood from his head wound to run across the left side of his face. He was hit hard and had not moved. The grounder that was leading the group checked to assure he was still breathing, they were instructed to bring him back alive, and to kill him would mean the death of the group. They knew the consequences of not following orders. After finding the gash on his head still pouring blood they haphazardly wrapped a rag around his head to stop the bleeding.

After the Grounders from the Ice Nation wrapped his head wound, the big man Hoisted Bellamy over his horse; tied him down and the group continued heading back to Polis.

The group came equipped with powerful sedatives for their prisoner, but the hard hit on his head made the use of them unnecessary for the time being.

When total darkness was finally upon them they stopped to make camp. The big man dismounted before he pulled Bellamy off the horse and dropped him to the ground.

When he hit the ground, it jarred him to consciousness, he moaned slightly, his mind still foggy, his head pounding, unsure where he was or what happened. Suddenly it hit him, he remembered seeing Octavia. The knife thrown, striking her. A sudden maddening rage took over. The grounders weren't prepared for the crazed animal he turned into. His hands were tied in front of him, but it didn't matter. The pain in his head was irrelevant; his insane madness took over everything. He was determined to kill anyone around him or die trying.

His captors were unaware of him being conscious until he was upon the first one. He used his tied hands as a double fist and slammed the grounder across the side of his face from behind. The blow was hard enough from Bellamy's adrenaline to knock the warrior out cold. Bellamy grabbed the man's knife as he went down, but that was the only jump Bellamy got on them. Bellamy knew he was completely outnumbered, but he wasn't thinking about odds, he was all rage and rammed his body full force into the next grounder with his shoulder, slamming the man into a tree before slashing upwards with the knife, slicing through his neck. He kicked the knees of another and the man fell forward and Bellamy came up with his tied fists still clenching the knife, stabbing the third man under his chin with the blade, killing him. He was turning to go for the one on his left when two men slammed into him, throwing him down hard. He kept kicking and struggling. "Get off me, you son of a bitch, I'm going to kill you all," he screamed at them through clenched teeth. He was struggling and trying to push them off him. One hit him in the face hard, but it didn't faze him. He was a mad man and completely out of control. Three grounders were on top of him, holding him down. He had tears streaming down his face mixed with blood. They were tears of anger and madness mixed with deep sorrow, knowing they had killed his sister. He had lost everything and had nothing left. A fury mixed with grief and frustration overtook him as he screamed a blood curdling scream sounding like some type of wild animal. His captors were haunted by it, unsure of what to expect, unsure if his madness could be controlled. Finally the head grounder injected his neck with something that felt like fire. Bellamy convulsed momentarily before losing consciousness.

The Three men that were holding him down finally were able to roll off him and stand. They looked over to the two grounders Bellamy had killed and the one he knocked out, then down to Bellamy. They were surprised at his savagery, and had not believed he was really the warrior that could have taken out the Mountain Men, until the ferociousness that they had just witnessed. They were still unaware that Octavia was his sister, and he believed they had killed her. They did not know the mistake they made when they threw the knife, but they had just witnessed how dangerous he was. They determined he would have to be sedated and bound the rest of the trip.

They left the bodies of their dead behind, they only removed one hand, it was given to the family, if there was one, as proof of death. Unlike most clans, they didn't hold sentiment for the dead. To a warrior from the ice Nation, the dead were just gone.

The men moved quickly. They knew they couldn't keep Bellamy sedated too long, so they quickened their pace.

"He is insane," said the large grounder. "I say we kill him. Nothing but death will follow us as long as we have him."

"We have orders, they want him alive," said the lead grounder.

It took the grounders a week to get to Polis. They rode steady, only stopping to eat and rest. They let Bellamy wake up each day but kept him bound. He was out of his head, unsure where he was or what was happening, but he would thrash about. The drug was powerful and the effect lasting between doses kept him out of his head. He doesn't remember much about the trip, just the constant jostle and a throbbing pain in his head. He had no idea how long he had been captured or where he was.

They arrived in the city and made their way immediately to their main headquarters. The people of Polis didn't pay attention to Bellamy being bound up, as it was not uncommon for prisoners to be brought into the city. Inside the main quarters of the Ice Nation, they hoisted him over the big man's shoulder and carried him downstairs and chained him in a basement cell.

He was still slightly sedated, but when he hit the ground, his whole body felt weighted and heavy. The floor was hard dirt with bits of old straw, the walls concrete. There was a tiny rectangular window high beyond anyone's reach. He woke and tasted dirt, sweat and felt dried blood that had crusted on his face and neck. He reached up feeling some rag that had been wrapped around his head. His head had a throbbing pain. His neck sore, he touched it and felt a slight raise and soreness. He vaguely remembered being injected with something, but his mind was fuzzy as he tried to focus. He lifted his upper body, sitting on his hip, holding his weight up on both hands, his head still hanging down, raising it made the throbbing worse, but slowly he did, looking around, trying to figure out where he was, then noticing his ankle was shackled with chains that were bolted to the wall. He sat up straighter trying to free himself.

Then he gave up, finally sitting back against the wall, his legs in front of him. Bellamy looked at his wrists, touching the rope burns that were left from having been bound. He looked around, trying to remember what happened. Flashes of memories came to him with a knife, attacking, slashing, and then the shocked expression on Octavia's face staring back at him, holding onto the knife protruding from her body. The image in his mind caused his body to begin shaking, as a flood of raw emotion seeped out with tears streaming down his face, before an animalistic rage began to creep in. He was losing himself to the madness and anger from seeing the murder of his little sister and being unable to stop it. Bellamy realized death followed him but he didn't care anymore, he was going to kill them all that were responsible. If he died trying, it wouldn't matter, it would be his release from the hell he felt was this Earth.


	10. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 10 Lincoln

Healing hearts Chapter 10

Marcus wasn't happy about it. He knew it was dangerous to go after Bellamy. He couldn't afford to send an army. They didn't want to start a war, they would never win. He thought going would get them killed, but he also knew that, if they were determined to go, they would go; even if it meant sneaking out. He knew the kids from the dropship were loyal towards each other. They had been through a lot together and they wouldn't turn their backs on each other.

Reluctantly he relented and agreed to let the small group go. They packed supplies. The Ice Nation would have horses, but they didn't have that luxury. The team was in for a long trek.

Lincoln led the group into the forest to the spot of the grounder attack. He was determined to keep his mind focused on tracking the group that took Bellamy; the group that he was going to kill.

Monty, Monroe, Miller and Jasper all were quiet. They all were thinking of Octavia and Bellamy. They had the faith that Octavia was going to pull through, but they also knew they had to get Bellamy, they all owed him that.

Lincoln led his team, the grounders were easy to follow, they weren't trying to hide their tracks; they had no fear. When they reached the campsite the ice nation had stored their horses, they saw the two dead grounders.

'They have their hands cut off," said Monroe.

"That's Ice Nation, they don't bury the dead unless they are at home, they remove one of the hands for the families, its proof of death, "said Lincoln.

"That's gross," said Jasper.

"There aren't any signs that they were attacked," said Lincoln.

"That means Bellamy put up a fight," said Miller. "He must have killed these two."

Monty looking around closely finds a small syringe. "Hey, guys, I found something," he said holding it up. "They must have drugged him."

Lincoln took the syringe from Monty and stared at it. "We need to find him," said Lincoln with added urgency, as he had flashbacks of having been turned into a reaper."

Finding the syringe gave Lincoln concern. Monroe remembered when Lincoln struggled with his addiction. The others were in the mountain and didn't see what he went through, she could see the intense concern that finding it gave Lincoln and she understood.

The Ice Nation warriors were on horses now so Lincoln's team could move even faster as the horse's tracks were easily visible.

Finally Lincoln's team was forced to make camp. They were exhausted and it had become too dark to keep going.

Monty was quiet. He sat by the fire, staring into the flames. "I was afraid Octavia was going to die in my arms, and I couldn't do anything to stop it," he said. He looked over to Jasper, who was looking at him. "I'm so sorry Jasper. I know how hard it was for you watching Maya…"he stopped talking and just looked back into the fire. Monty squeezed his eyes tight, trying to keep his emotions in check.

"I'll never forget the last moments I held her, I'll never forget," said Jasper quietly. "I don't want to ever forget. But I've finally realized I was blaming you, Clarke and Bellamy, when I should have blamed Cage and his people. I just wish it could have been different. She never even got to see the outside, the trees, grass..."

"We tried so hard to make him stop, but he wouldn't," said Monty.

There was quiet as everyone was in their own thoughts.

"I failed Bellamy," said Lincoln, breaking the silence.

Everyone looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" asked Miller.

"We had a plan, to get him into the mountain," said Lincoln. "I was addicted to the red, and when I saw it, I turned my back on him for the drug. I let them take him into the harvest chamber. They caged him with all the others. Somehow he got out of the cages and was able to get away, but what they did to him before that, you don't want to know… "I failed him. I won't do it again."

"Maya saved him," said Monty. "She got him out of the harvest chamber. Bellamy told me about it after you beat him up," he said looking at Jasper. "We talked a lot, he felt so guilty. He was hung upside down being drained of his blood and she woke him up and let him down, she helped him get free. Bellamy said he tried so hard to save her. Her death and the kids, they are always going to haunt us, we're always going to carry the guilt of it."

Jasper put his arm on Monty's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I didn't trust her," said Miller. "I'll always feel bad about that. Maya put her life on the line for us, and I…" he stopped talking.

"We need to get Bellamy back," said Monroe. "Octavia is going to kick our asses if we don't come back without him. Plus we can't let some Ice people come and take one of our people,' she said with determination. "We need Bellamy, he would go after us. We need to get him back."

Everyone got quiet. One by one, they slowly lay down to get rest, until only Lincoln was left staring into the flames. He wondered if they had any chance at finding Bellamy. He knew their chances weren't good, but he had to do something to keep his mind from going to the possibility of losing Octavia. For all he knew, she could already be dead, but if she was he didn't know, he didn't want to know. He wasn't ready for that, he had to stay busy, and do something for the Blake's. They were his family now. He would fight for them, it's what families did.


	11. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 11 Clarke

Healing Hearts Chapter 11

Clarke didn't know how long she was in the small room. The guards came and removed the dirty bath water a few hours after she had dressed; they brought her an elaborate dinner of seasoned fowl, potatoes and bread. She had never eaten bread, she felt guilty enjoying it.

Days went by, until finally the guards came and escorted Clarke out of her room. She made mental notes on how many guards she saw, and where they were posted. As she was taken from the room, she looked for windows and doors. She was trying to see were any escape routes were if she got the chance.

She was taken to a large sitting room. The walls were grey with white pillars and large wood beams across the ceiling. The room had large overstuffed chairs covered in rich furs, and smooth wood tables, she noticed fur was the popular décor of the Ice Nation.

Guards stood on either side of the door, inside the room and two guards outside the door as well. When Clarke came into the room, she stopped a few feet in, and stood looking around. Shane sat in a large chair at the head of the room.

"Clarke, how are you finding your stay with us?" she asked.

"You mean my captivity?" asked Clarke, clearly upset. "You've held me prisoner here, locked in a room for days!"

"Clarke, when you came here, you were clearly in need of rest. Don't you feel better, rested, fed, we have done nothing but given you the relaxation you needed, you just were not aware at how exhausted you were when you got here," Shane said with a calm demeanor that had a hint of intimidation to her tone.

"I didn't ask to be made a prisoner, to be locked away," said Clarke.

"Do not think that you are in any position to lecture to me," said Shane in a cold menacing tone.

"Then let me leave," shouted Clarke. "You don't have any reason to keep me here." Her frustration was clear.

"Clarke, you're our guest," said Shane. She was cool, and calm. "You have not had the chance to learn who we are, nor us you."

"What is it you want from me," asked Clarke, clearly frustrated.

"We want to learn about your people," said Shane. "Do you not realize we are curious? You came here from the sky, yet you are the same. We want to learn who you are."

Clarke thought about what she said. She realized this may be an opportunity to make these people know, they wanted to live in peace, to coexist.

"Holding me captive is not the right way to do that," said Clarke.

"Clarke, you need to understand, we don't know you. Your people killed and entire population. We can't be too careful. Don't you realize, you have to earn our trust," said Shane.

"Those people were killing our people, we didn't have a choice," Clarke said.

"Tell us about the mountain men. You were inside the mountain, were you not?" Shane asked.

"What is it you want to know?" asked Clarke. "They were people, just like us. They couldn't be outside and breathe our air, it was toxic to them. Only our bone marrow would cure them."

"What kinds of weapons did the mountain men have?' asked Shane

"They had guards with guns." said Clarke.

"The acid fog," asked Shane. "How did you get past the acid fog?"

"Bellamy disabled the acid fog from inside the mountain," said Clarke and she immediately regretted saying it.

"You keep asking me questions," said Clarke. "When will I be able to ask you questions?"

"Ask me anything Clarke," said Shane.

"Can your people live in peace with our people?" asked Clarke. "That is all we want, just peace."

"I hope we can," said Shane. "You have to prove to us that you really want peace. You have to realize, you brought death to the mountain men, what makes us believe you don't want that for us as well?"

"You need to prove to us what kind of people you are," said Shane.

"Why won't you let me go outside, I don't want to be locked up like a common criminal," said Clarke.

"We will let you see more of the city in time," said Shane. "You may enjoy the games. Maybe we will let you experience them. For now rest, you're going to need strength when we journey to the Ice Nation. But of that for now, rest, we will talk again tomorrow."

Clarke was frustrated. There was no way she was going to be forced to go to the ice Nation. For now she would play along, hopefully she would convince Shane that she meant no harm and the sky people were peaceful. But something made her uneasy, the spokeswoman for Ice Nation seemed shrewd to her and she knew she was being manipulated. She needed to play it easy and be patient. She wanted to try and work with them.

Clarke was tired. The stress of the day and the interrogation had worn her weary. The soft bed was welcoming but a part of her couldn't enjoy it. She needed to get away, but another part of her felt like staying and letting the Ice Nation get to know her and her people would be a good thing. If she didn't feel like a prisoner, she would feel better about staying, but the fact that she was forced to be here, was the biggest reason she wanted to leave.


	12. The100 Healing Hearts chapter 12 octavia

Healing Hearts Chapter 12 Octavia

Abby walked out of medical drenched in sweat. Raven was upon her instantly. "How is she, Is she going to be okay?" asked Raven.

Marcus had been waiting. He walked up next to Raven, waiting for Abby's report on Octavia.

"She's a strong girl," said Abby. "She's going to make it, as long as we don't have infection or any complications. She's going to be fine, sore but fine, and she'll have to stay in bed for a while. "Abby looked around.

"Where's Lincoln? I was going to let him go in and sit with her," Abby asked looking around.

"I agreed to let Lincoln and the other kids go after Bellamy," said Marcus. "They had their minds set on it; I wasn't going to keep them from going."

"Lincoln knows that Octavia would expect him to go after Bellamy," said Raven.

"They'll probably get themselves killed," said Abby. "but I'm beginning to figure out, they're a lot more resilient than we give them credit for." Abby looked at Raven remembering what she said about Clarke, and how she stopped being a kid when she was sent to earth to die. Abby saw how much the drop ship kids had learned to survive and take care of each other.

"How many went?" she asked.

"Five," said Marcus, 'Lincoln, Monty, Miller, Jasper and Monroe."

"Jasper went?" asked Abby.

"Yea, Jasper," smiled Marcus.

Abby just nodded.

Jackson came out into the corridor. "She's waking up," he said.

"Can I go in?" asked Raven.

"Yea sure, just don't let her get upset," said Abby.

Raven rushed into the room.

Abby stayed outside with Marcus. "Do you think they have a chance to find Bellamy?" asked Abby.

"Well I think they have a good chance with Lincoln leading the team," said Marcus. "Problem is, Lincoln says the Ice Nation has horses, our people will be on foot, so they won't catch up, at least not until the ones that took Bellamy have stopped or gotten to wherever they were taking him. It's going to take a while. I just hope they don't all get killed, or start a war, but I had to let them try."

"These kids really care about each other, they would do anything for each other, weeks ago, Bellamy let Jasper beat him half to death, hoping it would help him, now Jasper is out risking his life trying to save Bellamy," said Abby. "They never cease to amaze me," she said as she shook her head. "We could all take a lesson from them, they really have become a family."

"Raven wanted to go, but I think she realized, since they would be on foot…It was better she stay here, plus she wanted to be here when Octavia woke up. The team took a radio, so we can contact them as long as there still in range to let them know she's going to be okay." said Marcus. "I'm going to go have Wick try and contact them, and let them know she's going to make it," Marcus smiled.

Raven sat next to Octavia quietly as she lay groggy, her eyes slowly trying to open. The anesthesia was still making her head fuzzy. "Lincoln," Octavia said.

"Hey," said Raven. "Welcome back." she said. "You had us scared to death."

"Raven? Where is everyone? Bellamy," Octavia said fearfully. "They took him, Ice Nation…" she said with a haggard breath.

"Hey, Hey," said Raven, trying to calm her." That's why I'm here. Lincoln and the others, they all went to bring him back. as soon as they brought you here; when you went into surgery, they took off after him. Lincoln and the others, they'll find him Octavia, but you have to take it easy so when Bellamy comes back, he'll see that you're okay too."

Raven sat there and held Octavia's hand. They were both worried about Bellamy and the others. They wouldn't voice their fears to each other, both putting up a strong front. Octavia drifted back to sleep, the pain medicine that Jackson had given her finally taking effect. Raven sat back in the chair next to her bed, as she slowly drifted off to sleep also.

"Jaha search party, Jaha search party, this is camp Jaha, do you read me," said Wick over the radio.

Monroe jumped at the sound. She grabbed the radio, as the others woke at the sound.

"This is Jaha search party, we read you, come in," Monroe answered back.

"Be informed Octavia is okay, repeat Octavia will be okay," said Wick over the radio.

"That's great, err um ten four," said Monroe, "Ill relay that message, Out."

Lincoln smiled and stood up. He shook his head. His smile was heavy with relief. He walked into the darkness of the night forest. He needed to get himself together; he squatted in the darkness alone by a tree. He privately let tears of relief fall down his face. His Octavia was going to be okay.

Jasper grabbed Monty and hugged him. "She's going to be okay," Jasper said, "Thank god, she's going to be okay."

Miller just smiled real big. "I knew she would be fine, girls too damn stubborn and hard headed to let some random grounder kill her like that," he said, and then he lay back down. "I'm going back to sleep, sun will be up soon enough."

Monroe followed Millers lead and lay back down, trying to get some sleep.

One heavy weight was lifted off the group. Octavia would survive. Now they could focus on finding Bellamy. He needed their help, and they were going to do everything they could do to find him.


	13. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 13 Bellamy

**This Chapter was difficult. I hope you don't find it to dark. I usually try to have chapters written one or two ahead of what I release, in case I need to make changes, so hopefully they will be released every day or two until I get to a slower pace, it all depends on how fast they come spilling out of my head...**

The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 13 Bellamy

His own heavy breathing was a muffled echo in his ears. Each breath came out as white steam; leaving his lips dry. Bellamy's dark eyes were glazed over in hatred, unable to gain a grasp on anything other than wanting to kill the ones who were responsible for the events that took Octavia's life. His focus was on the door, waiting for his next victim to enter. He no longer cared about his own safety. He considered himself already a dead man and was ready to kill as many as he could before they killed him. His hate was all consuming.

He sat with his back against the wall, waiting. Slowly he began to rise when he senses someone outside the door. The creaking, heavy bolts move and the door opens as the two guards step in the room.

He wasn't sure if they were the ones that brought him here, he didn't get a clear look at them when he was so heavily drugged, but it didn't matter. They were all the same to him now; they were Ice Nation, that's all that mattered.

When they stepped closer, Bellamy attacked, lunging at one guard like a wild animal. Bellamy went for his neck with both hands as he tried to rip the man's throat out. Bloody gashes and cuts were left when the guard retreated out of Bellamy's grasp. The only thing saving him was the shackles that held Bellamy back by one ankle.

The second guard with a red beard, tried going for Bellamy from the left, but Bellamy was quick and ducked away, only to trip the guard, and then he jumped on top of him. His knee pressed into the man's back between his shoulder blades, pinning him down. Bellamy grabbed the guard by his hair; began slamming his face into the floor over and over, breaking his nose.

Two more guards rushed in; attacking Bellamy at both sides. Each man was holding onto him as he struggled with all his strength. They pulled him off the guard he had been attacking, who was already out cold; his face covered in blood turning his red beard from a copper color to a deep red. Bellamy's expression was all hate and crazy with rage, struggling to free himself from the two holding him, in hopes to do more damage. Seeing the guard's bloody face only made Bellamy's hunger to kill grow.

The first guard his neck bleeding; walked up to him. Bellamy slowed his struggling down unable to get away from the two men holding him, spat into the face of the guard he had first attacked. The man slammed his fist first into Bellamy's gut, hard enough to lift his feet from the ground, then with Bellamy doubled over, and he hit him again hard to the side of his jaw. The two guards still held him up under both arms, but his legs wouldn't hold his weight as he stumbled.

"We'll Sky Warrior, we'll see just how powerful you really are," said the Guard that had just punched him.

Bellamy found his footing. He stood upright. He glared at the guard through his dark piercing eyes. "You're dead," was all he said in an evil chilling tone.

The guard reached into his pouch and pulled out a set of shackles. He glanced into Bellamy's eyes that stared, cold, back into his, as he shackled Bellamy's wrists together in irons. He was still being held on both sides by the two guards. The guard tried to put a steel color around his neck attached to a metal pole. Bellamy fought against it, pulling and trying to keep them from humiliating him further, it was just like Mount Weather all over again, and he wasn't going to make it easy for them, finally they managed to secure the steel collar. The restraints that kept him chained to the wall were unlocked and the third guard that had punched his jaw held onto the chain and the steel pole as he was led out of the room like an animal. The hatred in Bellamy continued to grow.

He didn't know where he was going. It didn't matter. He knew his death was coming, but he would fight to the end and kill as many of the Ice Nation as he could. They started this and he was going to make them pay for killing Octavia. His heart was beating as if it would burst through his chest, he could hear the beat muffled in his ears, his jaws clenching up and down, his anger was like a volcano ready to erupt. He thought he was being taken to his death, and the first second they loosened their grip on him, he would unleash every ounce of power he had, and make them remember and regret starting this. Knowing he was going to die made him less afraid, and more reckless. Every guard he passed on the way to where they were taking him, he put his eyes on. Like they were prey, visualizing the way he wanted to end them. As they walked him higher from his basement cell, he grew more anxious and his heartbeat quickened. Finally they stepped out into the sunlight. The glare hurt his eyes, from having been in the dark cell for days. He glanced around and began to struggle against his restraints.

He was in a city. Unsure where, it was busy, and there were people around. They looked at him as if he were a monster, afraid to get close. He didn't care. He was thrown into a caged wagon, his irons still holding him prisoner. The wagon made its way through the city, and he began to hear the people shouting and cheering. He thought he was going to his execution. He pushed down his fear, with the image of Octavia's face when they killed her. The memory fueled the animalistic rage in him that took over with even a stronger urge to kill.

By the time they entered the arena he was becoming uncontrollable, unwilling to see anything except the guard that opened his cage. He lunged for him ready to kill. The noise escalated with his fight. The iron around his neck, held Bellamy at bay as he tried to swing and attack anyone near him. He was a wild man fighting to get free, struggling, grunting, clenching. His whole life he struggled to keep his anger in check, now it no longer mattered. These people had taken Octavia away from him; killed her. He had nothing left. They were going to kill him. The cheering crowd infuriated him even more, making everything feel surreal, they were going to kill him and they wanted a show so he would give it; and would take as many with him that he could.

They pulled away the wagon, leaving Bellamy and four guards in the center of a large arena; solid wood fencing enclosing them inside. In the center of the arena there stood a large pole; like that of a ships mast. They secured his ankle chains to a large iron ring that was fixed to the pole. The four guards fought to pin Bellamy to the ground, holding him there by the neck collar and finally, released the shackles on his wrists. When they unleashed the neck collar that held him down, he jerked up and went into attack mode going for the nearest guard. The men rushed back, Bellamy's leg iron prevented him from reaching them. He was aware of the crowd, but unresponsive to them, they only wanted the entertainment of his death. He hated them all. He only focused on the guards standing just out of his reach. His anger grew exponentially, and then he screamed an animalistic scream of frustration that quieted the crowd.

"Bellamy" his name was shouted, for a moment he thought it was familiar, then the crowd erupted in cheers, and chanting of "Bellamy, Bellamy."

The noise and cheering for his death enraged him even more. He pulled at his chain trying to break them. He pulled with both hands holding his foot against the post for leverage. His struggle causing more cheers from the people that had gathered to watch him die. The noise was deafening.

Finally the gate to the arena opened and an Ice Nation warrior stepped into the enclosure. He was bare chested and large. He had no weapon other than his strength. Bellamy saw him coming, the man was big, but Bellamy didn't falter, as soon as he was close enough, Bellamy attacked, wild and vicious. The Ice Warrior didn't expect it so quickly, his weight made him slower. Bellamy immediately went for the man's knees, he went down hard, and Bellamy was instantly on him without mercy. He slammed his head into the hard surface over and over, just as he did with the guard in his cell earlier. The Ice warrior had no chance as Bellamy went insane reaching around the digging his large hands into his victim's throat ripping and tearing as blood gushed covering the both of them. Bellamy Screamed as he stood, he faced the cheering people; blood soaked, and clenched his fists in hatred at them, at everything. He looked back at the dead man, his visions of Octavia flashing across his memory and he jumped back down and started ripping and tearing at him again. Bellamy stood and screamed again, pulling at his chains trying desperately to free himself, leaving his chains covered in the crimson red of blood from his hands.

He saw to his left, one of his guards itching his way closer holding the neck iron and shackles. It was the same man Bellamy had attacked in his cell.

Bellamy was instantly on him, slamming the man to the ground, he wrapped his blood stained chain around the guard's neck, and stood up, and pulling with all his might, crushing the guard's windpipe with the chain. "I told you, you were dead," said Bellamy through clenched teeth.

Bellamy stood up again, lunging after the the guards, daring them to come at him. "Bellamy no!" he heard the scream again. His eyes became clear as he glanced up focusing on the stage of dignitaries for the first time. There she sat, watching. It was Clarke, he couldn't mistake her. The blonde hair, dressed in finery, she was there watching him turn into an animal. But why would she join these people, why would she watch the barbarism that these people relished? His world crumbled even more, he was done.

Three guards quickly rushed him throwing him to the ground, but shock kept him from fighting, he felt a sharp stab in his neck. His eyes grew heavy and everything was spinning, unable to keep focus. Blackness enveloped him as the dying echo of the crowd faded.


	14. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 14 Clarke

Healing Hearts Chapter 14 Clarke

Clarke opened her door to find a young girl holding a stack of silky fabric. She stepped in and held out the cloth for Clarke.

"You're to change. Shane is taking you to the games. You will be in the box with Ice Nation. I will do your hair, but we must hurry,' said the girl.

Clarke was unsure what games they were talking about but, she was glad to be going outside, she hoped she would find a way to escape or at least get a grasp on what was around her. She was going stir crazy locked up in her room.

The dress she was given was a tan silky fabric, it was soft and flowy until she put on the long brown leather vest that was secured with six buckles. There was a slit on one side, and she pulled on black boots.

The girl braided her hair across the top and swooping it down one side, pulling it away from her face. Clarke was impressed with her skills in doing hair.

"Please we must hurry, Shane can't be left waiting, and the games promise to be exciting today," urged the young girl.

Clarke wanted to ask about the games, but the girl hurried out. Clarke had to rush to keep up with her.

"Ahh, Clarke," said Shane. "The dress suits you, but hurry, the crowds have already gathered, and we mustn't keep them waiting."

Shane's coach was surrounded by guards, at least ten from what Clarke could see. They acted like royalty; everyone moved and gave them a clear pathway to move throughout the crowds.

Clarke could hear the roar of the crowd; something about it gave her goosebumps and made her uneasy. The atmosphere had a barbaric tone.

The Ice Nation guards escorted them to a raised platform that was fenced off away from the crowds that stood around the wooded enclosed arena.

Clarke and Shane were seated in what Clarke could only describe as luxury seating. Clarke looked around at the people, there were all types. Everyone was talking, laughing, and anxiously awaiting the games to start. Clarke scanned the crowd, and got a glimpse of Echo and Serge. Their eyes met, and Echo smiled and waved to her. Echo was a little taken aback that Clarke was sitting in a place of such honor.

"What is this?" Clarke asked Shane. "What kind of games are these?"

Shane looked at her, with a steel gaze. "These are power games Clarke. You ask to learn our ways. These are warrior games."

Shane stood and stepped forward. She raised her hand to quiet the crowd. "People of Polis, Hear me now," she shouted. "We have the mighty warrior from the sky" she shouted with strength. "We will pit him against our own from Ice Nation," she shouted.

The crowds roared.

She sat back down.

"What have you done?" cried Clarke, "What do you mean from the sky?" Clarke tried to stand and look around; she looked towards Echo, who looked worried, and upset.

Shane nodded to a guard, who placed a firm grip on Clarke's shoulder holder her in her seat, just as she saw the cart roll into the arena.

Clarke watched in horror as she saw Bellamy dragged out and try to attack the guard; he was fighting them. He was shackled and had a steel collar around his neck attached to a pole. He looked uncontrollable. They slammed him down on the ground and chained him to the pole.

"Don't do this, Please don't do this," cried Clarke as she pleaded to Shane. "Let him go please," she begged.

"Clarke, you asked to learn about our people, just as we need to learn about yours," Shane said calmly, without emotion.

They released him and he lept up. His eyes dark and menacing, Clarke thought it was worse than when he went after Murphy when Charlotte jumped from the cliff.

Clarke couldn't control herself and she screamed,"Bellamy!"

She thought she saw him flinch for just a second, and then the crowd started chanting his name and screaming. "Bellamy, Bellamy."

Clarke saw him become enraged and try breaking free from the pole. Then she saw the gate open and a huge warrior come into the ring.

"Please stop this, he'll kill him, please I'm begging you, I'll do anything, please don't," Clarke cried and begged Shane.

Shane just smiled at Clarke's begging. Clarke tried to stand up and run to help, but was shoved back down into her seat and held down by the guard behind her.

She had tears streaming down her face, afraid to watch the giant grounder kill Bellamy.

She looked and everything happened so fast. She saw Bellamy, like a crazed wild animal pulling out the man's throat. She was sickened by the gush of blood, and watched Bellamy stand and scream with hate at the crowd as they erupted into a frenzy.

Clarke didn't recognize Bellamy. He looked insane, covered in blood, out of his mind. Then watched in horror as he went back to claw and rip at the dead man like a wild beast.

She was becoming sick. Knowing he was out of his mind. Not knowing what caused him to become the monster she was looking at. Had they turned him into a reaper?

The crowd erupted again as she watched him attack and kill another guard by wrapping his chain around the man's neck. Then he stood and screamed again at the crowd.

"Bellamy no!" Clarke screamed.

Bellamy looked right at her seeing her for the first time. He was covered in blood, but she still made out his features, and she saw the fight leave him. She saw the disappointment on his face, when he recognized her. He looked completely broken. Three men slammed him to the ground and injected him with a sedative, and he was out.

Clarke was sobbing. She looked for Echo, trying to find her but she was lost in the crowd. Shane's guard lifted her up by her arms, and she stumbled trying to turn and watch what they did with Bellamy. Afraid she may never see him again. She caught a of glimpse of them throwing him back into the caged wagon, arms shackled, and take him away.

"Your leader is indeed a great warrior," said Shane. "He's ruthless, that makes him strong."

"What did you do to him? You made him a reaper!" she screamed.

"A reaper? Hardly. He doesn't need red to bring out the animal," she said.

"I saw you inject him with something,' Clarke cried.

"It's just a sedative, to make him sleep. We can't have him killing my men, now can we?" she said simply.

"Please let me see him," Clarke begged. "I need to see that he's still… that he's okay," Clarke begged through tears.

"We will see," said Shane. "I think our Ice Queen will be impressed with your Sky Warrior when we take him to the Ice Nation. He will face many challengers when we get to there. First our warriors will line up here at Polis; to face him in the games," said Shane. "I want to assure he is worthy to present to our Queen."

Clarke had to get to Bellamy. She had to get away from The Ice people, whatever they did to cause Bellamy to go insane, she had to get him away. He would die if she didn't get him away from Polis and away from these people.

"Please I have to see him," she begged as they returned to Ice Nation's house. "He didn't look like himself, something happened to him."

Tears streamed downs Clarke's face. This was her fault. She should have never mentioned Bellamy's name. She saw the expression on his face when their eyes met. She had to find a way to save him.

"Tomorrow, we'll see," said Shane.


	15. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 15 Echo

The 100 Healing hearts Chapter 15

 **I know people are waiting for Bellarke moments and one is on its way.. its coming ..promise. Thank you for the feed back !**

Bellamy woke to the pain of hitting the ground, knocking his breath out of his body, the clattering of chains and the taste of dirt. He knew he was back in his cell, but his thoughts were fuzzy, not yet coming into full focus. He remembered killing the warrior, and the screams of the crowd. Clarke, was she there? How was she a part of all this. She had to be a prisoner, there was no other explanation. But if that were true why was she on the stage with their leaders? Was she working with them now?

Suddenly the door flew open, breaking his thought as he looked up and saw four guards enter. He could tell it wasn't a good sign.

The guards didn't say anything. He tried to get up, he was preparing to fight back, but he didn't have a chance, they were immediately upon him. He struggled against them as the red beard guard, the same one he had broken his nose earlier, walked up to him. Bellamy raised his arms, still shackled as the guard grabbed the shackles by the center and brought Bellamy's arms down over his knees with all his weight. They all heard the crack, and Bellamy yelled in pain. Defenseless now, they began kicking him in the ribs. His world went black.

Echo went to see Shane that evening after the games.

"When will you be leaving for Ice Nation?" Echo asked. "Serge and I wish to travel home also, and it would be safer to travel with the group."

"I want to give the Sky Warrior more opportunities to prove himself before I present him in front our Queen," said Shane. "He's shown that he is capable in hand to hand battle, but I want to test him farther. I want to see how he handles a sword. He will face one of my strongest warriors in two days. Hopefully he won't fail. Bringing Clarke may be enough, but bringing the one that killed the Mt Men to the Ice Nation, would give our group here much more clout in front of the queen. I want to make sure he is worthy though, and really the mighty warrior they claim he is."

"But what happens if he fails?' asks Echo." What happens if your warrior kills him?"

"It would be unfortunate, but again, Ice Nation WOULD be known as the ones that killed the mighty Sky Warrior," said Shane.

"Either way, Ice Nation will be proven to be the most powerful," said Shane.

"I saw Clarke's reaction to Bellamy's battle," said Echo. "She was not amused, she seemed upset over his victory, and that's strange. I'm curious. I'd like to speak with her, if you would allow it. Maybe I can explain to her why the games are important to us."

Shane nodded. "Go speak to her. I'm sure she will welcome the visit. Let her know, I will allow her to see her warrior tomorrow, because if he does not beat Rico the next day, it will be his last."

"Rico?" asked Echo. "Rico's going to sword battle with Bellamy? That will be a fierce battle. The crowds will be doubled when they hear of this."

Echo made her way to Clarke's room. She knocked before walking in, the guard knew Echo and she was not questioned.

Clarke sat on her bed, eyes rimmed red, she had been crying. When she turned and looked at Echo, she erupted into an angry tirade.

"Why did you bring me here? What have your people done to Bellamy? He's being drugged. They turned him into an animal! How long has he been here?" she cried. "You were there today. You said he helped you, how can you condone this?"

Echo put her finger to her mouth. "Shush," she said. "I'm going to help, but you have to be quiet."

Clarke calmed down. "They're going to kill him. They've done something to him," she said in a quieter tone.

"I don't know. I didn't even know he was here," said Echo. "But we have to get him out of here before the next battle, or he WILL die. They are pitting him against Rico. It's a battle of swords. Rico WILL win."

"Shane said she will let you see him tomorrow," said Echo. "I need to come up with a plan for escape."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Clarke "You know if you get caught…"

"I will be an enemy of my own people," Echo interrupted her. "I owe him this. My own people left me to die in the mountain. He came back and let me out, if you saw what they did to our people, what they did to him in the mountain… I owe him my life," said Echo.

"Alright then," Clarke swallowed. "We can do this. We have to come up with a plan, something that will get us past the guards, free him from wherever they are holding him, hopefully he will cooperate, and he's NOT been turned into a reaper, and get out of a city full of people that already can recognize him."

"I'll go and check on him when I leave here. I have an idea about how many guards we have, but it's been awhile and I don't want any surprises," said Echo.

After Echo left, Clarke sat and took deep breaths. She had to get to Bellamy. Seeing him like that today was like punch in the stomach. She wondered why he was here. Had the Ice Nation attacked her people when they captured him, were the others already dead? If she and Echo were able to rescue him, would they be able to out run the Ice Nation? She wondered if she would ever be able to get the visions of what Bellamy did out of her mind. He ripped out a man's throat. These people did something to him, and she had to find out what and fix it.

Echo made her way to the basement where they kept their prisoner. She got to Bellamy's cell. The guard didn't want to let her in. She remembered him, and saw that he had been beaten up, his nose looked broken.

"Look, I've been sent to check on the prisoner," said Echo. If you want me to get the speaker and bring her down here to tell you herself, I will, but trust me on this, and she is not in a good mood. The sky girl's actions after the games, has darkened her mood, but I will get her if you insist."

"Go in, but he still hasn't woken up all the way yet. The dose was powerful, he was out of control."

Bellamy was lying on his side. The room was dark, but Echo could see he was in pain. She was cautious; he had been out of control in the arena. He frightened her, but she had to see him.

She knelt beside him from behind; touched his shoulder and tried to roll him onto his back.

When she did, she saw the look of pain on his face, suddenly his eyes grew wild. His hands were still in shackles, but his arm looked distorted and swollen. He looked from side to side trying to scoot away, he tried to reach up, but couldn't. He tried backing away from her. The guard rushed over, kicked him, he grunted in pain. "Stop, back off!" she ordered the guard, as she glared at the man, daring him to interfere again.

She turned her attention back to Bellamy. "Shush, it's me, Bellamy, don't you remember me? I won't hurt you."

His eyes searched her face. His eyes grew wide, as he glanced over to the guard for a moment before going back to her. She felt like he was trying to convey a message but couldn't because of the guard. His breathing was labored. He was in pain.

Echo looked at the guard, "I need water and cloth, now" she ordered.

"I can't leave you alone with him," said the guard.

"It's your job to make sure he is alive for games in two days. Get me water, or you can be the one to explain to the speaker, how your prisoner died while you were guarding him," ordered Echo. "And why is he still in shackles?"

"The shackles stay, but I'll get the water," said the guard. He turned and left.

Echo looked at Bellamy. "We're going to help you get out of here tomorrow. Me and Clarke are coming up with a plan; just try not to piss off the guards. Are you injured?"

"My arm; hurts to breath," he said between clenched teeth and ragged breath. "Leave me, get Clarke out of here. I can't see her, not now. Not after…"

"She won't leave without you," said Echo. "If she stay's they'll take her to Ice Nation, and if she goes there, she'll die there."

Bellamy just closed his eyes. He was in pain. "Please, I'm not important... but Clarke is, please... take her home" he said again.

Echo touched his arm, ignoring his plea. He winced in pain. "Your arm is broken,' she said. "It needs to be set."

The guard came in with a bucket of water and a rag.

Echo stood and faced the guard. "His arm is broken," she said in anger.

"He is not your problem,' spat the guard.

"In two days, he is to face Rico in a sword match, If he is unable to compete, maybe speaker Shane will replace him with YOU," said Echo. "I need the shackles removed and something to use as a brace," she demanded. "I think he's damaged enough that he's no longer a threat."

The guard didn't move. He was considering his options. He wanted Bellamy dead. Finally, he threw Echo the key to his shackles. "I won't be responsible for your safety," he sneered.

Echo glared at the guard, picked up the key and carefully unlatched the lock holding Bellamy's wrists as the guard watched. Bellamy stared at the guard with burning hate, unwilling to let him see the pain he was in, unwilling to give him the satisfaction, his urge to kill the man overshadowed any pain. The guard stared back with hatred.

"I need something to brace his arm," Echo said, glancing over her shoulder. The guard didn't move.

"If he is to hold a sword, I need something for a brace, or would you rather be holding the sword," she warned.

Finally the guard stormed out.

Echo let out a breath. She looked at Bellamy. "You need to try and not irritate him any farther, "she told him.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked. "Who are you?"

"You saved me. Don't you remember? In the mountain, you came back and freed us, I told you I wanted to thank you," said Echo.

Suddenly Bellamy frowned and looked at her closer. Then his eyes softened. To Echo's surprise, in light of the pain he was in, he smiled just briefly. Then his smile faded. "You need to forget about me, get Clarke out of here… please."

He just turned his head and closed his eyes as if he had given up.

The grounder came back in with a couple odd pieces of wood. He tossed them towards her, still keeping his distance.

Echo carefully straightened his arm, setting the bone as best as she could. He winced and tried to hide the pain. He didn't want to give the guard any satisfaction of seeing him in pain, but the guard smiled when a moan escaped Bellamy's mouth.


	16. The 100 Healing Hearts Chapter 16 Clarke

**Are you ready for Bellarke feels ? I am releasing two chapters in one day... I normally don't, but what the heck !**

Healing hearts Chapter …16 Clarke

She was escorted to the entrance of the basement by the same young girl that braided her hair the previous day. The timid girl stopped outside the entrance and told the large guard that Clarke was allowed to visit the Sky Warrior. Clarke thought it was odd that such a young girl gave orders to the big man; she looked to be only around 12 of 13 years of age. The Guard unbolted the heavy oak door and pulled it open, allowing Clarke entrance. Stepping inside, she turned towards the young girl. "Are you coming?" Clarke asked.

"I'll be here when you're done," the girl answered. She then turned and sat in a wooden chair on the opposite wall.

Clarke turned and made her way down the corridor. There were tiny dim lights high near the ceiling. She thought it looked like it had fallen into a state of neglect. Stone walls, echoing the steps she took. It had an eerie feeling. The air was cold and damp with a moldy smell. She could hear the echo of dripping water coming from an unknown source.

She noticed where the guards were posted; inside and outside each door. She passed several closed cell doors, all unguarded but bolted shut. She wondered if they had hostages inside, suffering and forgotten. The only cell guarded was Bellamy's.

"I've come to see the prisoner," Clarke said with authority. "Speaker Shane sent me." Echo had tipped her on how to talk to the guards. She had to show authority. Most of them did anything to avoid the speaker's wrath, and the mention of her name, usually worked.

The guard opened the door. Clarke was nervous. She had never been nervous of Bellamy before, but she remembered when Lincoln was a reaper and the thought of Bellamy being turned into one, she was afraid she couldn't handle it. Shane claimed he wasn't one, but his actions in the arena were nothing like the Bellamy she knew. She also harbored fears that he may tell her Ice Nation had attacked and killed everyone. Clarke had no idea of what she would find when she stepped into the cell.

She stepped into the room and let her eyes adjust to the dimness. She saw him. He was lying on his back, his ankle chained to the wall. "Clarke turned and looked at the guard. "Leave us," she ordered.

"He's too dangerous," said the guard.

"I'll take my chances, now leave us," ordered Clarke again.

The guard turned and left, shutting the door.

Clarke quickly went to him. She slowly knelt down and looked at his face. His eyes were closed. His thick brown lashed lying against the freckles that spilled across his cheeks. His hair plastered against his forehead, he felt hot, and feverish. His breath was shallow and labored.

She saw his arm was in a makeshift brace, as if it had been broken.

"Bellamy, what have they done to you" Clarke whispered quietly to herself. She wanted to take him in her arms and give him comfort as tears welled up in her eyes at the sight of him.

"Bellamy, can you hear me?" she said louder so he could hear. "Bellamy, it's me." She held her hand against the side of his cheek, and looked into his face. His eyes cracked open slightly.

"They focused on her briefly. "Clarke?" he mumbled. His eyes looked sad.

"Don't look at me…just leave me here…" he barely was able to say, trying to hold back tears forming in his eyes. He tried turning his head away from her as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was embarrassed that she saw the monster he had become.

"I'm not leaving here without you, do you hear me? You have to hang in there," Clarke said as she dried her tears.

Clarke stood up and went to the door, she banged on it. The guard opened the door. "Get me some water, rags and a cup or something, quick," She demanded.

"He don't need nothin'," said the guard with a sneer.

"If I don't get his fever down, he's going to die. Do you think that Shane is going to happy to know he won't be at the games tomorrow because YOU let him die?" she asked.

The guard looked over Clarke's shoulder at Bellamy. He hated the thought of doing anything for the Sky Warrior. He wished he had done more damage than breaking his arm and a few ribs. He wished he could be the one to kill him, but at least with the beating he gave Bellamy, it assured that he wouldn't win at the sword fight tomorrow.

Reluctantly he turned to get water.

Clarke went back to Bellamy. She looked at his arm, it was swollen and splinted, but she couldn't do much more for him here. She felt his other arm and down both legs, checking for any more breaks. She didn't find any. The guard came in with a bucket half full of water, a dirty rag and ladle. Dropped it carelessly and walked out.

She opened his shirt. He still had his green tee shirt on so all she could do was to pull it up and check for injuries. He cracked his eyes open again. "Your still here," he said through ragged breath. "Forget me…" he mumbled.

Clarke scooped some water with the ladle and with her hand behind his head; she lifted it and held the water to his lips. "Try to drink," she said. He drank some, but a lot of it ran down his chin. She scooped more and tried again. He drank a little more. His eyes cracked open, and then they rolled back as his eyes closed again.

Clarke dipped the rag into the bucket of water and wiped his face, his neck. She used the wet rag to wipe the hair away from his forehead, before placing it across. She held both her hands to his cheeks and turned his face towards her. Leaning down close enough to him to feel his breath, she spoke to him softly, "we're getting you out of here. You hear me? I'm never going to forget you, ever." Without even thinking, she lightly kissed his lips, as the tears fell down her cheeks. She wished they were in some other place and time. Maybe she could win his heart. She had never known she had these feelings, but knowing she may lose him, seeing him in such bad shape was breaking her. Making her finally realize what her true feelings were. Making her realize how much she loved him.


	17. Healing Hearts Chapter 17 Lincoln

Healing Hearts chapter 17 Lincoln

Lincoln, figured out the direction the Ice Nation warriors were headed. He had been to Polis many times, and he had friends there. Knowing where they were going, made the journey quicker. He did not have to focus on the tracking as closely.

The group was still cautious; they didn't want to run into a hunting party unannounced.

"So tell us about Polis," said Monty." Are you sure it's safe for us to just walk into the city?"

"Polis has a law. It's a sanctuary city. No clan wars, it's neutral," said Lincoln. "All the clans, well most of them; they have Clan houses. There's a spokesperson there that represents the clans. They're not the clan leaders, but they have authority. They will take Bellamy there. Take him to the speaker. The speaker will determine if they are to travel on to Ice Nation."

"That's where the Queen is," said Monty, "the Ice Queen."

"Sounds like a character from a kids fairy tale," said Jasper.

"The Ice Nation is ruthless, they play by their own set of rules, but in the city, they don't announce it," said Lincoln.

"If Polis is neutral, a sanctuary city, how will they be able to keep one of our people prisoner?" asked Monty. "Does the city have some sort of police force or guard that enforces the law?"

"There is a city council, but controlling the Ice Nation, it's close to impossible," said Lincoln. "The city council is run mostly by Ice Nation. Those in the Council that represent the others know to turn a blind eye.

"So what's the plan,' asked Miller. "We just walk into the Ice Nation house, tell them they took our guy, and expect them to just hand him over? Because I have a feeling they aren't going to cooperate."

"We'll go to TreKru house, I have friends there, maybe they will help us," said Lincoln. "We have to be careful, when we get to the city, do not speak. You can't speak our language, and we don't need added trouble."

Lincoln's group arrived in Polis around midday. The kids were nervous, they didn't want trouble, but they stood out, not fooling anyone. They were easy to spot. Their clothes and weapons were a dead giveaway. There were a lot of stares and whispers.

They saw vendors and a lot of crops and furs for sale; Teas, herbs, medicines, pottery. The kids followed Lincoln to a small brick building.

"Wait here," he said as he led the group to an out of the way ally. "Don't talk to anyone. I'm going inside. I need to see if they'll help us."

He went inside, where he spoke to a woman. He came out a back door adjacent to the ally and motioned for the others to come inside. The group followed him in. "This is Coral. She's going to help us.

Coral was older. She seemed kind, unlike most grounders the kids had ever met. She smiled when she met them. "Your all welcome here, I have known Lincoln since he was a boy. He tells me you are looking for one of your people," she said.

"Coral says that Ice Nation had The Sky Warrior in the games yesterday," said Lincoln.

"Sky Warrior… that has to be Bellamy," said Jasper.

"What do they mean by games?" asked Monty.

"The games are battle games, they pit warriors against each other," said Lincoln.

"They are bringing him back to the games tomorrow, but it will be a match with swords," said Coral.

"Swords?" said Monroe. "Bellamy doesn't fight with swords."

"Ice Nation will bring their best swordsman," said Coral.

They don't want to look weak," said Lincoln. "Bellamy won't stand a chance."

"Why bring him here just to kill him in some stupid sword fight? They could have killed him in the woods when they attacked us?" asked Monty.

"They want to show the other clans, that Ice Nation is more powerful than the sky people. It's all about power. They need an audience," said Lincoln.

"It may as well be a public execution," said Jasper.

Everyone got quiet.

"We have to do something," said Monty breaking the silence.

The group tried to come up with a plan. They learned the Ice Nation carried their prisoner via caged wagon from their back ally. It would be guarded. While the group were trying to come up with a plan, Coral brought them clothing, that would help them blend in and not be seen so easily as sky people.

Miller thought they could attack the guard wagon on the way to the games. Lincoln worried about that plan, thinking it would be cutting things close. The group tried thinking of different options. There was a knock on the door. Lincoln opened it and Coral was there with a woman.

"Someone's here I think you will want to see," said Coral. "I'll leave you all to talk." Coral left the room, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you here for Bellamy?" asked Echo.

"Who are you?" asked Lincoln.

"I'm the only hope you have, look we don't have a lot of time. I'm trying to figure out how to free Bellamy and Clarke from…"Echo started.

"Clarke's here?" Monty interrupted her.

"Yes I assumed you knew," said Echo. "They are holding her in Ice Nations house, she's locked a room. Bellamy's in a cell in the basement. He's in bad shape, and tomorrow…"

"Yea some sword match thing," Miller interrupted her. "How do we know you're here to help, why do you even care?"

"I owe him my life. He saved me from the mountain men," she said. "Look I'm getting them out, I could use your help, but we don't have time to waste. You can trust me or not, but I'm your best shot. I'm Ice Nation, and I can get in. I know the layout and where the guards are posted, but once I do this, I can never go home again," Echo said.

"How did you know we were here?" asked Jasper.

"I have eyes watching," said Echo. "A friend in the market; Serge, he saw you arrive. Your clothing and guns were a clear giveaway. He's helping me to break them out. He was in the mountain also."

"The problem is, Bellamy. He is injured and I don't know if he can ride," Echo said. "They broke his ribs, I don't know the extent, but it's bad, and he has a broken arm."

"They want him to sword fight with a broken arm?" said Jasper.

"So a quick escape is going to be difficult," said Lincoln.

"I say go in and kill the guards," said Miller. "Then just walk out."

"We can't just kill them like that," said Lincoln. "Every clan would look at it as a call to war."

"But executing someone publically in the pretense of a game is okay?" shouted Jasper.

Monty shook his head. He looked at Echo. "Tell us, do you have a plan that will work?"

"With your help, I think we can do this," she said as she shook her head and looked at the whole group.


	18. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 18 Bellamy

Chapter 18 Bellamy

That evening the rain began. The cracked streets reflected the moonlight from the water that gathered in puddles from the sudden showers. Venders had long since packed their wares and abandoned the empty ram shackled booths. The same ones they would return to the next morning. The sound of horse hooves clogging on the street echoed against the backdrop of music and laughing coming out of a bar nearby.

The team positioned themselves across from the alley where the two Ice Nation guards stood. It was a waiting game.

The house girl delivered the meals to the guards, along with their drink. They were served herbal tea. The tea was a staple, it aided in keeping the night guards alert and awake. The house girl delivered Shane and her assistant their dinner and tea.

The team watched as the two guards devoured their food and drink. The plan was simple. It was only about fifteen minutes before the guards were out.

The group rushed towards the guards at the rear door. They quickly removed their outer coats and bound them up tightly. Echo and Serge entered the front. The guard inside at the door was also fast asleep. The young house girl lightly knocked on the Shane's door before cracking it open and peeking inside. Shane and her assistant was sound asleep. Without going in the room, she quietly closed the door. She signaled to Echo, with a nod.

Echo and Serge went from room to room, everyone was sleeping. Things could not have gone better. "Thank you Laine," she told the girl. "Where do you normally have your dinner?"

"In the kitchen," Laine answered.

"Okay, go to the kitchen, drink the tea. You'll fall asleep like everyone else. No one will ever believe you were the one that slipped in the sleeping powder if you drink it too. It will be okay, think of it as getting a good well deserved rest."

Laine smiled. "Tell the sky warrior I hope he gets home safe," smiled Laine.

Echo smiled, she knew when Laine saw Bellamy she had formed a crush on him. "I will make sure Bellamy knows you were the one that helped save him, and if we ever meet up away from Ice Nation, I will make sure to take you to meet him, no matter where he is. I promise."

Laine smiled, then turned went into the kitchen to drink her tea.

Echo and Serge went to the entrance of the basement where Bellamy was imprisoned. They shoved the guard aside that was asleep at the door. They cracked open the door and were immediately met at the door by one of the guards. "What's happened?" Echo asked him. "Everyone has been poisoned or something. I've searched and I think we may be under attack! Have you checked out back?"

"No," said the guard. He looked out into the hall and saw the guards all laid out. Echo rushed past him, he turned to follow. "Wait," said Serge, "I need a weapon or something, if we are under attack," The guard looked around. Then Serge grabbed a shovel that was in one of the empty cells. "Okay," he said as he raised it to use as a club. "I'm ready."

The guard slowly opened to door peering outside. Serge swung hard, hitting him across the back of the head, knocking the last guard out cold. "That was too easy," said Serge.

Echo opened the door the rest of the way, letting Lincoln and the others inside. "We need to move fast," she said. She looked at Miller and Monroe. "You two follow me," she said as she raced back upstairs.

Lincoln, Serge, Monte and Jasper began moving the guards into one of the empty cells chaining them to the wall. "They are going to be pissed when they wake up," smiled Jasper.

"Yes but it will buy us some time. Especially when they find out we have the keys," said Monty grinning back.

Miller and Monroe followed Echo to Clarke's room, she opened the door and Clarke rushed out. She saw Monroe and Miller. "Miller, Monroe" she said as she hugged them both. "How are you…?"

"We don't have time," said Echo. "We need to get the guards chained up, and we need to hurry,' said Echo.

"Bellamy, have you freed him?" asked Clarke

"The others are down there, we need your help here first," said Echo.

They hurried and shackled all the guards to each other, hands to feet then taking all the keys. They worked fast then rushed downstairs into the basement where the cells were.

Lincoln and Serge were chaining the last guard as Monty and Jasper were unchaining Bellamy. Clarke and the others came in. Clarke rushed to them giving quick hugs before focusing on Bellamy.

Bellamy was coming to. "Monty, Jasper? Why are you here…" he struggled to say. "You need to get away, not safe…"

"Were rescuing you, can't you tell?" smiled Monty.

Bellamy struggled to sit up, but it was difficult, he was hurting and weak. He struggled to his feet with Monty's help. He was feverish, weak and in extreme pain. Clarke tied up his broken arm, she noticed he kept his eyes closed and tried to avoid eye contact with her. He made his way out with the others. He was having rough time breathing, and was sweating heavily. He got to the cart and struggled to crawl in. Clarke resisted the urge to help him; she sensed something in his demeanor that told her to give him space.

All the guards had been chained. All the keys were collected. The group made their way outside. They had a cart waiting and horses. Echo and Monty drove the cart. Clarke was in back with Bellamy. The others were on horseback except for Serge. He had the Ice Nation Caged wagon that had been in the alley along with a spare saddled horse. He went in the opposite direction as the others. Lincoln led his group along a well-traveled path. The rain was still falling lightly.

Serge went where a fresh path would be easily followed, running the horses fast and hard. When he had traveled far enough he unhitched the horses and set them loose. He set the cart on fire, and followed the direction of the horses until it was safe to head in a different direction.

Lincoln knew of hidden caverns he would explore as a boy. The group could hide out in the caverns and allow Bellamy time to heal. They weren't in the direction of Camp Jaha, but they knew that would be the first direction they would be expected to take. They didn't take a direct path in case they were followed. Hopefully Serge's decoy would work, but they had to be cautious. When they finally left the main well-worn path, they took extra care covering their tracks.

Clarke could tell Bellamy was becoming agitated. He tried sitting up, but he felt every bump, finally he lay on his back, it was a little better. He shivered, and covered is face with his good arm draping it over his eyes as he tried to shield his face from the rain.

Finally they reached the area closest to the cave's entrance. They couldn't go any farther with the cart. They unloaded their supplies. The cave entrance was well hidden. They made their way inside, where the room opened to a large cavern, stalagmites separating sections from one another.

Lincoln and Miller rode several miles with the horses and the cart. Lincoln knew of a small village. He left the horses and cart with them. He would be able to return and get them when they were needed. He would visit the village as a boy and knew they could be trusted.

Bellamy stopped at the first clear spot he came to inside the cavern. He sunk down slowly against one of the large stalagmite pillars. He was ready to collapse. Clarke was at his side immediately. He tried to push her away. "Bellamy, I need to look at that arm and check your ribs," she said, unsure at why he was being difficult.

"I'm fine, I just need to rest," he said between painful breaths.

"No, you're not fine," said Clarke. "I'm afraid that arm may have to be reset, and I need to check those ribs," she said "Why are you being like this?"

"Please just let me rest," he said as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

Clarke noticed his demeanor was off, more than his injury or his fever; he wasn't the same cocky Bellamy. He was quiet, almost hollow, like a shell of his former self. It was like his light had gone out and Clarke needed to know why and what she could do for him. "Bellamy," she said softly, "Don't shut me out, please let me help you." she begged softly.

"Oh my God, you guys have to see this!" shouted Monty from around the corner.

Clarke ignoring Monty just looked at Bellamy. Finally she stood and turned to see what Monty found.

Jasper and Monroe went running towards him. "Is that a hot spring?" asked Monroe.

"Oh I think I have found heaven!" said Monty, as he began removing his shirt.

"Careful, we don't know what maybe in there, remember the snake that bit Octavia?" Jasper said.

"It's clear, I can see all the way to the other side," said Monty.

Clarke smiled at the site of the hot spring despite Bellamy's mood. Thinking a good soak would do her good. But later, first she needed to reset Bellamy's arm, and check his ribs.

Echo watched the group from a distance. She focused on Bellamy and Clarke. She could see the tension between them. Although she had only known Bellamy briefly, she could tell he was extremely bothered by something. She owed him her life, now that she had rescued him from Ice Nation, she figured they were even. She found him extremely brave and attractive, but she could tell there was something between him and Clarke. She would say her goodbye and be off when Serge met up with them. She already cut her ties with Ice Nation when she let him escape. She would travel south and meet up with Riverkru. She had friends there. They were her safe haven, far away from Ice nation.


	19. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 19 Bellamy

Chapter 19

Bellamy lay alone. Everyone was soaking in the hot spring except Clarke. She sat across from him, watching him sleep. He was restless, unable to get comfortable. Clarke knew she would have to address his broken arm, but until he let her, she would wait, but she knew she couldn't hold off much longer.

Echo had built a fire, and hopefully Lincoln and Miller would be back soon from hiding away the horses in a nearby village. Clarke had asked him to bring some medicine that would aid in Bellamy's recovery, and she was hoping he would hurry. He was getting worse, and Clarke figured being hold up in the cold, damp cell had caused him to be getting sick along with his injuries.

After soaking in the hot springs they sat around the fire. Bellamy was alone, away from everyone else, still in the same spot he first got to. Monty wanted to talk to him, and find out what was wrong, clearly he wasn't himself, but he kept his distance and gave Bellamy his space, as did everyone else.

They all laid down and fell asleep, except Clarke and Echo, who sat by the fire, unsure what to do or what to talk about. Both women were looking towards Bellamy with concern, knowing something was wrong. He was isolated far from the others, they all knew he was bothered by something.

Clarke watched as Echo finally stood and made her way to him and sat down. "We freed you Bellamy," she said. "Why are you not pleased with your friends?"

"It doesn't matter," he said. "You should have left me there."

"Why would you say that?" she said. "They risked their lives to free you, surely they care about you. My people would never do that for me."

Bellamy put his hand on her arm, "You risked your life for me too," he said, looking into her eyes, "you shouldn't have done that. Nothing matters, not anymore."

Echo looked at him, confused, "What makes you say that?" she asked.

Then he looked at her, with a look of shock at saying the words out loud. "They killed her, and I couldn't stop them."

"Killed who?" asked Echo.

"Octavia, she was my responsibility, mine to protect, and I didn't. They came looking for me, and because of me, they killed her," he said, with a feeling that the whole world was crashing around him. Then his look turned dark. Angry eyes full of unshed tears, spilling onto a face of hate and crazed madness. He just stared into the darkness, "I should have killed more of them. I'll go back, and I'll kill them all." Echo was taken aback at the sudden change in him. She unknowingly leaned away from him, as if he were a wild beast that couldn't be trusted.

"I'm sorry." Said Echo, "Clarke told me about Octavia when we first met. I had no idea." Echo spoke to him, trying to let him know she understood. She put her hand on his shoulder, "You have to let go of this hate, Bellamy, or it will eat you alive. You have friends; they care about you, they risked everything for you. This girl Octavia, I realize she was something special to you, but you have to move on," said Echo.

Bellamy just turned his head and closed his eyes, as his tears fell.

Echo knew he needed to be alone. She rose walked over and sat back down next to Clarke beside the fire.

"He is hurting, it makes sense now," said Echo. "Ice warriors killed the girl he loved; Octavia, when they captured him. His anger and hatred is fighting alongside the grief, and it will tear him apart."

Clarke was shocked. She didn't know. Now she understood. Octavia was everything to him. Everything Bellamy did was to protect his sister.

Clarke got up and went to Bellamy. She knelt down beside him. He was looking away, still upset after his admission to Echo about Octavia. "Bellamy," said Clarke with a heavy heart. "I didn't know about Octavia. I'm so sorry," she said as tears flooded her eyes. She leaned down and softly put her head towards his shoulder. "I didn't know," she said again. Bellamy squeezed his eyes tighter, trying to stop the flow of tears, taking deep breaths. He turned his head toward hers, reached up with his good arm, and wiped his face.

"I'll never forget the look on her face," he whispered. "Her eyes, she was scared, and I couldn't do anything…" he said as the tears came flooding his face again. He turned his face away again, burying his face in the crook of his arm.

Clarke lay down next to him carefully and put her head on his chest, taking care to be gentle, she comforted him. He lowered his arm and wrapped it around her shoulder bringing his face to rest against her. He welcomed her embrace, as they silently wept together in each other's arms.

Clarke woke to the jerking motion and heat of Bellamy's body. She rose, unsure of the time, or how long she had been asleep. It was still dark and everyone including Echo was asleep.

She looked at Bellamy, and noticed he was thrashing his head back and forth. His hair was plastered to his forehead, and beads of sweat were formed across his face. He was shivering, and hot with fever.

"Bellamy, Bellamy, can you hear me?" Clarke asked, as she felt his cheeks, then forehead.

Clarke's calls to Bellamy woke Monty and Echo.

"What's wrong?" asked Monty as he rose and went to Clarke.

"He's burning up with fever," said Clarke. "We need some cool water, we have to get this fever down."

"I'll go out, I think there's a stream nearby" said Echo.

Echo met Lincoln and Miller as they were just arriving, she told them about Bellamy, as she went for water.

Lincoln and Miller found Clarke and Monty, busy trying to keep Bellamy still, he was out of his head, and she was worried he might cause farther injury to himself.

Clarke decided that now was as good a time as any, she had the men hold Bellamy still as she set his arm, pulling and straightening the bone. He screamed in pain, waking the others, as he cursed them, and made threats to the unknown people in his head. Finally his body going limp, as his consciousness left him.

Clarke was relieved, she knew setting his arm after so long was going to be rough on him, and now that it was properly set, and securely braced and bound, that his arm would heal. Now she had to focus on his fever. Lucky for them, Lincoln brought the medicine. She brewed it into a tea, and held the cup to his mouth, coaxing him to drink.

Echo returned with cool spring water. They took turns through the night bathing him in it. Finally his fever broke, and he was able to sleep.


	20. The100 Healing Hearts Chapter 20 Clarke

Healing Hearts Chapter 20 Clarke

The night felt like it drug on forever, and everyone was tired. They hadn't had time to think beyond trying to keep Bellamy's fever down. Someone was constantly going back to the stream refilling the water bowl for cool water. Early into the morning his fever broke and he was sleeping and looked relaxed, finally.

Clarke looked over to Lincoln, wondering how he was able to hide his pain, would she ever understand the grounders, they were so stoic and reserved. She thought of Lexa, and how she so calmly walked away from their alliance, and without falter, how she shoved a sword through Gustus' heart; her right hand man.

"He looks peaceful," said Monty, breaking the silence.

"But for how long?" asked Clarke. "He's having a hard time dealing with Octavia's death."

"Wait, what?" asked Monty, "Octavia's not dead… Oh God, he doesn't know, how could he…" said Monty as he shook his head, realizing the last image Bellamy saw was the large blade protruding from Octavia's abdomen.

"Monty, what are you saying?" asked Clarke. "Bellamy said he saw Ice Nation kill her."

"Of course he would think that," Monty said, "but we got her back to camp. Your mom saved her. God, we have to let him know."

No wonder he was killing…" Clarke just stopped talking. She thought of how insane he was in the games at Polis, he was crazed, and blood thirsty. He thought they murdered his sister, his grief, and anger combined with being chained and thrown into a death match. She wanted to tell him, to make his hurt go away. "He needs to know," said Clarke as she looked at Monty.

Lincoln heard a part of the conversation and it drew his attention. "What is it? Is everything alright?" he asked.

"This whole time Bellamy thought Octavia was dead," said Clarke, "He still does, you should have seen him in Polis. They put him in some sort of game; made him fight to the death, chained to a pole. It was like he wanted to kill everyone. He ripped a man's throat out, like it was nothing. I've never seen him like that," said Clarke, "and last night, oh god, his heart is breaking," She said. "We have to tell him the minute he wakes up."

The rest of the group sat by the fire that morning, they didn't realize Bellamy thought Octavia had been killed either, and everyone was anxious to set the record straight for him.

Echo, finally learned the truth, that Octavia was really his little sister. She understood, by watching Clarke with him the night before that Clarke had strong feelings for him.

Lincoln was restless, he wanted to get back, but knew Bellamy was in no shape to ride, not with broken ribs. He also knew by now Octavia would be worried. He was concerned that she might run off and try to find them herself because she was stubborn.

Finally, Bellamy began to stir. Clarke looked at Monty and Lincoln. They all went to him. Clarke sat down beside him.

"Hey," she said, as she sat next to him. He looked at her, still a bit groggy, and sore. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"He just nodded, "I'll be fine," he said, as he began closing his eyes and turning away. She could tell he was shutting himself away again.

"Bellamy, Look at me, this is important," said Clarke.

"Please just lea…"he began.

"Bellamy, Octavia's fine," Monty blurted out. "We got her back to camp and she's okay."

Bellamy turned, looked from Monty to Lincoln, with a desperate questioning look in his eyes, "She's alive?" he asked desperately.

Lincoln smiled and shook his head. "Yes, your sister is fine," said Lincoln, "Abby was able to save her. They called us while we were out searching for you."

Bellamy smiled for the first time in relief as he covered his eyes.

Monty knelt down and put his hand on Bellamy's shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away, I didn't even think about you seeing the attack, and when Clarke said…" Monty just shook his head, "I'm really sorry," he said again. "We just were focused on getting you out of there."

Bellamy grabbed his hand, looked at him, "Thank you Monty," he said.

The group settled in, everyone relaxing for the first time. Serge arrived around noon, and after a quick meal, he and Echo were ready to leave.

"You take care of yourself Bellamy," said Echo. "I am glad that we got you out, but you are going to have to be careful and watch your back. Ice Nation won't forget and you are now a target." She then looked at Clarke, "That goes for you as well."

Bellamy took her hand, "I don't know how I will ever be able to thank you," he looked over to Serge, "either of you," he added. "You both will always be welcome with us at skaiKru."

Echo leaned down and despite Clarke watching, she kissed Bellamy full on his mouth; long and lingering. Clarke just raised her eyebrows, surprised at her boldness. Echo smiled at him when she was done then she glanced at Clarke, knowing it bothered her, but she didn't care, she wanted to kiss him. Bellamy was speechless, looking from Echo to Clarke.

"Whoohoo," shouted Jasper, breaking the awkward silence, making Bellamy and the others laugh. Bellamy grabbed his ribs in pain, when he laughed. Clarke was immediately at his side. "Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

"It hurts to laugh," he said.

"Good," said Clarke, with a half-smile.

Clarke cleared her throat, and shook Echo's hand. "Thank you for everything." She said, trying to break the awkward silence.

Echo and Serge left.

Jasper sat down with Bellamy later that afternoon. "I haven't gotten the chance to let you know, I'm really glad we were able to get you out," said Jasper softly, "when they said Ice Nation took you, I was afraid we'd never see you again."

"Hey I'll never forget what you all did, breaking me out of there," Bellamy said. "Thank you."

"It's what families do for each other," said Jasper, "and you're all my family," he said.

Miller and Monroe walked over, "Hey, I'm glad you're starting to get better," said Monroe. "We need you back at camp as soon as you can."

"Yea," said Miller, "I can't be responsible for getting all the meat, and Monroe's hunting just sucks, so…"

Monroe just looked at Miller and frowned, then she punched Millers arm. Miller and Bellamy laughed, and then Bellamy grabbed his ribs, in pain with his one good arm.

"Hey, hey, guys," said Clarke as she made her way over, "don't tire out my patient. He needs his rest, or he won't be ready to leave when Lincoln comes back for us."

Lincoln, Monty, and the others left for camp soon after. It was determined the caverns were a safe place to hide out in until Bellamy was healed enough to ride. That would give the group enough time to get back to camp, and let everyone know that Bellamy and Clarke were coming home. Lincoln would return for the two later.

The small group made their way to the village, and got their horses. It would take about five days to get home. Lincoln couldn't think of anything other than seeing Octavia.


	21. Healing Hearts Chapter 21 Bellarke

Chapter 21

Everyone was gone. Clarke sat quietly by the fire. The silence was awkward and Clarke wished she were anywhere else. Bellamy was laying in the same spot, away from the fire, alone in the darkness.

Bellamy began to struggle. He forced himself to sit up, trying to stand. Clarke was at his side in an instant. "What are you doing?" she asked, as she helped him up.

"I can't stay on my back," he said. "I'm so damn stiff. I just need to get up for a little bit."

"That's good," said Clarke. "You need to try and start moving around, but you still have to be careful."

"I want to look around, check out the hot spring," he said.

"Okay, well just take it easy, you're still weak, you don't want to fall," Clarke said as she tried to help him.

"Clarke, I'm fine," said Bellamy as he walked towards the hot spring.

He was supporting his broken arm with his good hand. "Here, wait," said Clarke. She went through her pack and grabbed a large cloth. She walked over and stood in front of him. "Let me tie your arm up, here I'll make a sling," she said as she looked up at him. He held his arm in place as she brought the cloth under his arm, then reached up around his neck on her tip toes. He bent down a little so she could reach around him to tie the sling behind his neck. She felt his warm breath on her neck. Realizing how close he was to her, made her heart beat faster and she felt a tingle move through her entire body. She brought her arm back down from his neck, and nervously stepped back.

Bellamy just looked at her, "Thank you Clarke," he said.

Clarke smiled at him, and then she turned and started to go back to the fire.

"Clarke," called Bellamy quietly.

Clarke turned. "Yes," she answered back softly.

"What do you see, when you look at me?" he asked.

"What? What do you mean? She asked.

Bellamy had a frown on his face, his eyes were sad. "You saw what I did, in Polis, to that man…"

"Bellamy, you thought they murdered your sister, you were fighting to survive," Clarke said.

"I became a monster Clarke. I didn't care about anything but killing," he said. "I did things, I didn't think I …"

"Bellamy," Clarke interrupted, "you are no monster, don't ever think that."

Clarke walked up to him. She put her hands on his chest and laid her forehead against his chest. Bellamy put his hand against the nap of her neck and he bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Thank you princess," he whispered. He closed his eyes and held her there for a while.

Clarke wanted to stay there, in his embrace, unsure if she really could call it an embrace, but she loved the feeling of him near her. Then he stumbled, his knees were shaky. "Bellamy? Are you alright?" she asked him as she tried to steady him.

"I just got a little light headed," he said. "I think I need to sit down for a minute."

'Here, come here and sit," she said as she helped him to the fire. "You need some food. You haven't had anything to eat in days. I don't know how you can even function."

"I am hungry, I think your right," he said. "How are our supplies doing, I don't even know what they brought us."

"We have more than enough," said Clarke. "We have plenty of dried meat, fruit; we even have some bread and cheese."

"Were lucky," he said. "We have friends, real friends for the first time in my life." Bellamy said in a somber tone. "It's like for the first time, I feel like we're really a part of something," he said as he looked at Clarke. "I always had my mother and O, until they separated us. Then I was alone, until I came down here, but it was always just me and Octavia. Now, I feel like were a real family."

Clarke smiled at Bellamy, "We are lucky," she said. "We have people that care about us. What they did to get us out of there, I don't know how to ever repay that," said Clarke as she fumbled through the pack and found some meat and cheese for Bellamy.

After he ate, he stood back up with Clarke help. "I really would like to check those ribs," said Clarke. "I may need to rewrap them."

"You just want me to take off my shirt," teased Bellamy. "Well yes there is an upside to that," smiled Clarke.

Clarke lifted his shirt taking care to pull it over his head then finally inching it carefully down over the broken arm and its brace. Bellamy looked down at her and smiled just a little when he saw her blush. She wouldn't look him in the face, but focused on his ribs. "Tell me if this hurts," she said as she ever so softly pressed in tender areas. She felt the firmness of his waist and along his abs. His flesh was smooth, yet covered with deep purple bruises, from where he was brutally kicked by the Ice Nation guards. She noticed how his chest was chiseled with muscles and his shoulders were broad. He winced in pain when she pushed in places. "I'm sorry," she would whisper.

Finally she looked up and their eyes met. He glanced from her sky blue eyes, down to her mouth, where she instinctively bit her lower lip, ever so slightly. It was all he could take at that moment. He leaned down and softly, slowly kissed her. She closed her eyes, and felt her body shake with nervous anticipation. He pulled back, looked into her eyes, searching for a sign from her. "Bellamy," she softly whispered, as she slowly closed her eyes and leaned up towards him. He kissed her again this time with deep passion, both of them exploring the other and longing for more. Bellamy reached down with his one good arm and held the back of her head, burying his hand into her silky blonde tresses. He knew it was right.

They lay down on her makeshift bed of fur, exchanging soft kisses. Bellamy wanted to take things slow with Clarke. A concept that was foreign to him, but she was special. He knew she had been through a lot, and he didn't want to push.

He lay on his back, and she faced him, her head nestled in the dip of his shoulder, one leg bent over his. His arm was wrapped around her as she traced invisible pictures and words lightly across his stomach. She would stop and reach up over him to kiss him deep with longing, wrapping her hands through his black shaggy hair. Then settle back into the soft spot below his shoulder.

They didn't talk, there was no need. They needed one another and both knew they were where they belonged. Bellamy for the first time felt love for someone other than his sister. This was a different love. He wanted to share his deepest secrets with her, and explore her body. He wanted to keep her safe, and make her happy…


End file.
